The Agent
by Erricane
Summary: Nick and Judy were just doing their regular routine as every day cops. But when an agent from England came to the ZPD, asking for help, things got complicated for the three of them. Cover by gorgonzol.
1. A Visitor from England

**A/N:** _Thank you all so much for reading my previous story, Under One Roof. This story is a sequel to Mother's Day and it takes part during Under One Roof. If any of you who has never read any one of the story, then you may not understand what is going on. Nick and Judy might be a little out of their characters. I'll try my best not to do that. I hope this new story satisfies you all._

 **Disclaimer:** _I think I'm suppose to say something… Oh yea. Zootopia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney._

* * *

It was just another normal day in Savannah Central. Nick and Judy were dressed awfully strange as well. Strange as in, they weren't wearing their police uniforms.

Nick was wearing a tan colored shirt with his sleeves folded across his forearms while wearing a light green sweater. While Judy was wearing a pink shirt, long sleeved all the way to her wrists and wearing a straw hat. She looked exactly like the time when she reunited with Nick the other day during the night howler case.

The couple was just having a casual walk. Looking around the streets. With a… Stroller? And a baby?! Oh wait, that is no baby. It was just Finnick sucking on his pacifier while wearing that small elephant hoodie. The same one that Nick and him used back when they were hustling.

"Alright…" Judy said softly enough so only Nick could hear. "Mr. Big said that he should be here…"

"You sure going undercover and not telling the chief is a good idea?" Nick said, glancing at her.

"Sure. As long as I could give a good explanation, I'm sure he'll understand."

"You guys owe me big time…" Finnick whispered. But thanks to Judy's long ears, she was the only one that could hear him. Finnick went back to being cute with his big shiny eyes and looked around too as if he was an innocent baby.

"You know…" Nick spoke up. "It really feels like I'm back in the game. Only, with a new member."

"Oh, shush," Judy said, placing her index finger on her lips. "Get serious here, Nick." Unlike Nick who is always playful even during at work, Judy is the kind of bunny that manages to change her emotion very quickly. Almost as if her brain was able to switch her personality instantly just by getting into specific situation.

"Don't look now but isn't HE the guy?" Finnick whispered pointing at a small mammal wearing a trench coat and a fedora, blocking his or her identity.

"Gray trench coat, black hat and bushy brown tail," Judy talked to herself softly, lifting up her hat. "He must be it!" And with that said, Judy took off her hat and springs into action.

"Carrots!" Nick called out before giving chase.

"Hey! What about me?!" Finnick yelled.

The suspicious mammal quickly turned around to see Judy running towards him and began to run himself.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Stop in the name of the law!"

Cars almost bumped into the mysterious mammal but he was quick and small enough to avoid them. Even the drivers were honking angrily when Judy was jumping over the hoods. As for Nick, he politely apologized for her rudeness to the drivers as quickly as he can while still giving chase to the rabbit.

Judy was quick on her feet and as soon as the suspect almost tripped, she immediately stomped her feet, leaping towards the target and caught him, pinning him down.

"You have the right to remain silent," she said after removing his hat. Only to revealed it was Duke Weaselton. Again.

"Tsk," Duke said, planting his chin on the ground. "Caught by the same cop again."

Nick finally managed to catch up. He placed his paws on his knees, catching his breath. "Seriously, Duke?" he said still breathing heavily. "How many times has this been? Like the fifth?"

"Oh shut it, will ya?" he said getting up as Judy cuffed him.

"We're not putting you in the slammers," Judy said. "We just want to ask a few questions."

"Carrots," Nick said, still breathing heavily. "Before you chase the suspect, can you at least try to confirm it first? What if you might have chased the wrong one?"

"Oh don't worry, Nick," Judy said, lifting Duke up. "I trust my intuition."

"Hey!" called a loud, deep voice behind them. The three of them turned around to find Finnick who has arrived and was running rather silly and adorably in the elephant costume. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Duke laughed. "Who the heck is this pipsqueak?"

The fennec raised an eyebrow with a very threatening stare."Pipsqueak…?" he said softly. He hopped onto Duke, grabbing him by the shirt and looked at him directly in the eyes. "You think I'm a little pipsqueak, weasel?!" he shouted in his deep voice. "Huh? Do ya?! Do ya?!"

"Alright, alright, break it up, you two!" Judy said separating them.

Nick held Finnick back. "Come on, big guy," he said. "You're just here for the money right?"

"Let me at him first!" Finnick said, trying to reach out to punch and kick the weasel. "Let me at this weasel!"

 **Meanwhile at the ZPD**

A black Fox-Royce Ghost parked itself perfectly in the parking lot at the back of the station. The engine was turned off and the door swung open. The mammal in the car stepped out slowly and looked at the large station. He closed the door, after taking a briefcase in his paw.

He was a grey hare with two black stripes from the tip of his ears and three from the back of his head across to his cheeks. He was wearing a sharp black suit with a black tie. He looked rather charming. Charming as in, handsome.

He stepped into the ZPD and walked up to the front desk to meet up with Clawhauser who was happily eating his doughtnuts.

"Excuse me," called the hare, looking up at the desk.

Clawhauser looked left and right for the voice.

"Down below," he continued.

The cheetah looked over his desk to find the hare looking up at him with half-closed eyes. "Oh, yes, sir?" said Ben, putting away his doughnut. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'd like to meet Chief Bogo," he answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But the chief is actually busy with something. But I'd be happy to tell him about you though."

"This is important. I must attend to where he is right now. It is a very crucial matter."

Ben looked at him, placing his index finger on his chin, thinking. "Hmmm… Okay," he finally responded with a smile. "If it's that important, I think I can let him know. I'm sure he'll let you in. What's your name, sir?"

"Savage," said the hare. "Jack… Savage."

* * *

"I'm telling you," Duke said at the back of the car, still cuffed. "I don't know who the buyer is. I just get what he wanted and he left the money at the spot where I'm suppose to leave the stuff at. I never even met the guy."

"Yea, yea, keep talking, Duke," Nick said, sucking on his pawpsicles.

The three of them were on their way to the ZPD. Nick and Judy were now back in their uniforms. Nick had already paid Finnick the money for being undercover with them. However, Finnick DID manage to get ahold of Duke before he left him with the two cops. A kick on the shin though.

"Once we get to the station," Judy said, smiling with an eyebrow raised, glancing back at Duke. "You're gonna have to talk more. And don't worry, Whistleton. You're not going to prison."

"It's Weaselton!" he yelled, flailing. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Wea-Sel-Ton!"

Nick chuckled. "Sly bunny."

And all of a sudden, Judy stepped on the brakes, causing the two males to almost bumped into the front.

"Ouch…" Duke exclaimed weakly.

"What's the matter, Carrots?" Nick asked, rubbing his forehead.

Judy gripped on the steering wheel as she looked at the Fox-Royce that was parked earlier. "Who the heck stole our spot?!" she asked angrily.

"Chill out," Nick said sitting back, relaxing. "We'll just find another spot."

She forced a smile on her face. "Nick, dear…" she began, looking at him. "There IS no other spot!"

And she was right though. The only parking spot left was outside of ZPD and they had to be paid to avoid getting a ticket.

"And what kind of cop drives a Fox-Royce in the ZPD?! I mean, can't he see that all the cars here are police cruisers?!" She undid her seatbelts and opened the door.

"Hey," Nick called. "Where're you going?"

"Talk to the Chief," she answered, getting out of the car and holding onto the car door. "I'm sure he knows something about this Fox-Royce. In the meantime, find a parking spot?"

"Tsk." Nick put the pawpsicle into his mouth. "You're really taking advantage of me because I'm your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Come on, Nick," she said chuckling. "I'm serious. I'm just gonna talk to Bogo about it and in the meantime, try to find a spot."

Nick smiled and got into the driver's seat with the pawpsicle still in his mouth. "Alright, alright," he said. "You owe me one night at funtown."

She giggled in respond.

"Oh, will you two just stop it already!" Duke yelled. "You're making me sick." He stick out his tongue with his eyelids half-closed in disgust.

"Yea, yea, keep whining," Nick said before driving off to find a parking spot.

Judy entered the ZPD, walking towards to Clawhauser. "Hey, Clawhauser?" she called.

He looked left and right before taking a bite at his doughnut.

"Down here?"

He looked over his desk and down to find Judy. "Oh ho, hey there, Jude," he said in a silly tone. "Sorry. Didn't see you there."

"Have you notice that Fox-Royce parked at the lot in the ZPD?" she said, pointing outside behind her using her thumb.

"A Fox-Royce? Oh, yes, yes. There was someone who came to see the chief just now." He inched closer to talked softly. "He's wearing a suit AND carrying a case too. He looks fancy."

"The Chief, huh?" she said frowning. She looked up at the second floor and walked towards the stairs to Chief Bogo's office.

"I, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ben said. "They both sounded busy and uh…" He stopped when Judy was already walking up the stairs.

Judy actually heard him but ignored his warning anyway. Everyone in the ZPD knows that the parking lot behind the ZPD is for officers of Zootopia only. Not even the mayor is allowed to park at the ZPD lot. They should at least learn how to respect the rules.

"Chief Bogo," Judy called, knocking on his door. "Officer Hopps, reporting for duty."

There were voices in the room that she could barely hear. However, Bogo then gave her his answer.

"Yes, yes," he said. "Come in."

She opened the door without hesitation. "Chief," she began. "Can you please explain…" Her sentence didn't finish when she saw the guest in the chief's office turning to face her.

It was the hare in the suit, named Jack Savage from earlier.

Her eyes kept on him, her mouth hanging open as only a mutter came out from her unfinished sentence just now. She was so… Attracted to this hare for some reason.

"Officer Hopps," Chief Bogo said standing up. "This is Mr. Jack Savage. He is from MI6."

"MI6?" Judy asked, looking at Bogo. "As in, the Mammal Intelligence, Section 6? Like the queen of England's…"

"Yes," Jack interrupted before she turned to him. He hopped down from his seat. "THAT secret service. And just so we're clear, I'm only here because it is my mission. Not because I wanted to… Relax here in this 'perfect' city."

"Hey," Judy argued. "I have you know that Zootopia ISN'T perfect. And it doesn't have to be." She stepped closer to him. "In fact, I like it this way."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Quite the fighter," he said. "The Chief DID say you have more courage than any other mammals in this station." He held her paw gently. She looked at him with wide eyes after he kissed it. "Allow me to reintroduce myself again. Savage. Jack Savage. It is a pleasure to finally meet someone of my standards."

Her mouth tightened and she quickly shook her head, laughing it off as best as she can. "Well, ha ha ha!" she said loudly, blushing while rubbing the back of her head. "That's, that's very nice of you. Ha ha ha!"

"Hey, Carrots?" Nick called walking into the office. "Rhinowitz's cruiser left and he told me we could use his… Spot…" His words trailed off when he saw the hare. However, he mistook him for a rabbit. There was an awkward silence in the room at first. "Who's the new guy?" he said turning to Bogo.

Chief Bogo cleared his throat. "Officer Wilde," he began the introduction. "This is Jack Savage. He is…"

"An agent. For her majesty's service," Jack interrupted quickly, walking towards Nick, giving him his paw. "Nice to meet you, Officer Wilde."

Nick stared at him for a few seconds and shook paws relunctantly. "Yea…" he said. "Nice…"

"I'm surprise you manage to handle yourself well," Jack continued letting go.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that, I'm surprise Officer Hopps' partner is a fox is all." The jack turned around back to his seat and stood on it, returning to talk about the case he brought with him with the chief joining along with him.

"How's Weaselton…?" Judy whispered.

"He's in the interrogation room…" answered Nick. "He won't be going anywhere for now." Nick continued to stare at Jack. He frowned as he saw how cool the hare was being and Nick was feeling… Well… It's something, complicated for him. Something he hasn't experience in his life. "I don't like this rabbit…" Nick whispered close to Judy with gritted teeth.

"Oh shush…" she argued, whispering. "He's a hare…"

"How can you tell the difference anyway…?!"

"It's because I AM a bunny…! Now shush…!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry to end it there, guys and gals. But I'm afraid chapter one ends here. Don't worry though. I'll be continuing some more. I'm just tired and I need some rest. So don't worry. Once I'm all rested, I'll make sure to try and get chapter two done._

 _From what I learn too, Byron Howard said that Jack Savage was inspired by James Bond and works in a secret service like MI6. No other info was revealed though so I decided to make him literally like James Bond in this story._

 _Anyway, you guys should check out_ rem289 _. She and_ aoimation _gave this idea to me and I thought I'd put it to use._

 _And to the guest named 'Your fan' from the reviews in Under One Roof, the Pokémon story will be about trainers and their pokémons. Yes, guys and gals. I'm planning to write a Pokémon fanfic. However, I want that story to be perfect and I'm doing as much research as I can before I can write it. This is a story that I've been thinking since I was 10. So it's more then 10 years now but I still never got a chance to write it._

 _Anyway, enough blabbering from me. I gotta get some sleep. Ciao._


	2. The Case

**A/N:** _First of, I'd like to apologize for ending last chapter just like that. Second, I have already planned to make a sequel out of this. Remember, this takes part during Under One Roof. And also, if you have not read Trust Issues, then you're going to have a hard time understanding this chapter. Alright, enough chit-chat. On to the chapter._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. Even my soul belongs to them… I-I mean, money! My money belongs to them!_

* * *

"Hopps, Wilde," called the chief, breaking apart their conversation.

"We'll talk about this later," Judy whispered. "Yes, Chief." She walked up his table and looked over the case files right next to Jack. The hare glanced at her and smiled a little.

Nick noticed this and frowned, letting out a breath slowly, trying to not let his emotion get the best of him. He walked towards the desk and stood next to Judy, only closer, almost leaning on her.

She turned to him and frowned before focusing back to the case.

"I heard that you two have captured one of the members of the Robin Hood, correct?" Jack said, placing a paw on the table.

"That is correct indeed," Nick said with a smile of confident.

"Well, I'd like to meet him. Chief Bogo said I was not allowed to unless you, Officer Hopps, bring me to him."

"Why is Voxroy important?" Judy asked.

"Voxroy? So that's his name. Well, the crew stole something precious to England. We have been looking for it for the past 5 years. And when word got out that Zootopia's… Heroes, have already solved the case, I was instructed to come here so I may speak to the former member of the Robin Hood."

"And what exactly is this 'something precious'?" Nick asked, frowning with a glare.

Judy hit him on his thigh quietly.

"I'm afraid that is classified, Officer Wilde," Jack said putting the files back into the briefcase. "Now, if Miss Hopps would please cooperate, I would appreciate that."

"I would appreciate it if you'd go back to England…" Nick said softly, looking away with his arms crossed.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

Jack raised and eyebrow and inserts a paw in the pocket of his pants, carrying the case up from the desk. "Thank you, Chief Bogo," Jack said turning to Bogo, which he replied with a nod. He turned to Judy. "Shall we?" he said in a gentle tone.

Judy laughed sarcastically and followed the hare. And as for Nick… Well, let's just say he's having a hard time trying to sort his feelings out.

"I don't like him…" Nick said, with a pouty face, looking at them walking out all casually with his arms crossed.

"Feeling green, Wilde?" Bogo said, sitting down and sorting out his papers.

"Guess you could say that…" Nick turned around to his chief. "A bunny spy, huh?"

"Hare," Bogo corrected.

"Well, whatever he is, I'll be keeping my eyes on him after Judy gets back, just in case."

"It seems to me that you are just jealous," Bogo said with a sarcastic tone, along with a smile.

Nick looked away quickly, his arms crossed. "I'm going now," he said turning to the door. "We caught Duke again. We think that he has something to do with the case we're working on."

"So he's somehow involved with the loan sharks?"

"No idea." Nick opened the door, looking back at Bogo. "That's why I'm gonna talk with him about it. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"Please do," the chief chuckled.

Nick closed the door and sighed. He placed his paw on the wall, looking down on the ground while placing the other paw on his forehead, thinking. A lot.

He was so confuse with this feeling he is having right now. Jealousy… He has heard about it before. In fact, he knew other mammals have already experienced it probably dozens of time. But this was the first time he himself have ever felt this. He just can't even describe it. His chest was tightened as the feeling of anger and worry filled his heart. It was all too new for him.

"Nick?" Judy called behind him.

He quickly turned around.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking towards him.

Nick smiled. "It's nothing," he said, standing straight. "Just… Thinking."

"About what?"

Silence for a moment.

"It's not important," he said with an assuring smile. "Anyway… I'll be in the interrogation room with Duke. Don't worry, I'll make sure to file you as present there after I'm done."

"Thanks…" she said, smiling. "It won't be long. Make sure you get enough info from him too."

"I will."

"And um…" Judy held his paws gently. "Sorry. About hitting you just now."

"I'm getting use to it by now," he said laughing which she responded the same.

"See you around," she said, letting go.

"What? No kiss kiss goodbye for Nicky?"

"Keep dreaming, Officer Wilde," she said sarcastically, looking back at him for a few seconds while walking away.

Nick chuckled and inserted his paws in his pockets. " _Guess there was nothing to worry about after all…_ " he thought. "Back to work."

After Judy stepped out of the ZPD, Jack's FoxRoyce was waiting for her. The door to the passenger seat in the front was already left opened for her. She stepped in nervously and sat back. The smell of the inside of the car was so fresh. It's almost like it's brand new. Like he just bought it.

"Where to?" Jack said, driving out of the parking lot.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Judy said, just realizing. "Cliffside Asylum."

" _Routing: Cliffside_ ," said the GPS.

"Whoa," Judy said in awe. "That's pretty cool."

"State of the art technology," Jack said, while driving. "And MI6 is always the first one to get it before the politics even."

"And yet, no intel about what you're looking for?" Judy smirked, sitting back.

Jack chuckled. "Clever," he complimented. "Anyway, what's with the fox just now? Wilde, was it?"

"Nick," Judy said. "Nick Wilde. And what about him?"

"It's nothing. It's just that… What's his relationship with you? You two seemed rather close. Even though a fox and rabbit are natural enemies.

Judy chuckled. "Just because nature says it, it doesn't mean it's true. He's my partner."

"Partner, eh?"

"And…" She looked out the window to her right. "My boyfriend."

Jack immediately stepped on the brakes right after she said that, causing her to almost bumped onto the car trim.

Judy looked up to see a red light and rubbed her forehead. "You could have brake a little lighter next time," she said, sitting back down and wearing her seatbelts this time.

"Forgive me," Jack said, looking at her. "But did you say he was your boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"As in lover and not a boy friend? A space in between?"

"Yeah."

"But you're both from different species. And you're a prey even. He's a predator."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"So it's okay here in Zootopia?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

Jack looked back at the road slowly with a confuse look on his face. His thoughts went blank the moment he realized that in Zootopia, not only can anyone can be anything. But they can love anyone as well?

His mind returned when he heard the honks from the cars behind him. He quickly looked up at the stoplight and stepped on the gas quickly but lightly.

"Agent Savage?" Judy said, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea… I'm fine, thank you." Silence at first. But after a few seconds, he spoke up. "So… No one seems to mind about a predator dating a prey."

"I'd say it's the opposite. I mean… I WAS the one that confessed first. Kinda."

Jack gripped the steering wheel tight and made a sharp turn to the right, still following their destination. "What happens if he… You know. Goes savage?"

Judy laughed. "That'll never happen. I trust Nick. With my life. And I'm sure he's doing the same."

"I doubt it…" Jack said, and for some reason, now sounding cool and calm but irritated at the same time.

"He's not like the other foxes. Why do all the mammals have to think all foxes are the same?"

"Maybe because no one has ever seen a fox being loyal before? I've never seen any foxes becoming a police officer even. In fact, the foxes in England are dirty rotten bandits."

Judy looked at the hare quietly. Although he may looked calm and relaxed, she knew something about foxes seems to have anger him on the inside. She decided to stay silent for a few seconds.

"So… Seen anyone you're interested lately?"

Quiet at first. "Yea…" he finally answered. "Recently…"

Meanwhile back at the ZPD.

"Alright, Duke," Nick said, bringing two mugs of coffee into the interrogation room. He placed them down, one on his side and the other on the opposite side where Duke was. "Let's get this straight. I don't like you, and you don't like me. So can we please just get this over with like usual?"

"Sure," Duke said, placing his paws on the table. "How's about some greens this time? You and Flopsies keep getting me into this situation and I can't seem to catch a break. It's like you blame the weasel for everything. Are you speciests?"

"Nope," Nick said, with a confident smile. "We're not."

"Then why do ya keep coming back for me for?"

"Well, you're still doing illegal things. And the fact that one of Mr. Big's mammals saw you at the scene. Nothing more."

"Curses…" Duke said to himself softly, looking away with his fist clenched tight.

"Come on, Duke. I know you're not completely involve. So just spill the beans already. We're both predators here right? And there's no prey around us this time."

Silence at first. And Duke was thinking hard. Really hard.

"I'll treat you some BugBurga later."

The weasel's ears stood up. "With double cheese?" he asked.

"Sure. Anything if you'd just cooperate. And don't worry. We won't give out your name. As usual."

"Well… I mean… I guess I DO owe you guys for not turning me in this whole time… Okay then! I'll tell."

Nick lean a little closer, prepared to listen to every detail Duke was about to give.

"All I know is that these loan sharks are all predators," Duke said. "All felines. I've never actually seen them before. They usually just call and told me to leave the stuff at the spot where they also leave the money behind for me. The spot is usually random so there's no point in knowing where they'll be. I even have to put on a disguise so the creeps in the alleys would leave me alone whenever I'm out in the open."

"What is it that they ask you to steal?"

Duke looked left and right, placing a paw next to his mouth, and whispers, "Catnips."

"Cat… Nips?" Nick said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea. You know how all those shady cats on the streets and alleys are like. Catnips all the time. I mean, I don't even know why they even like that stuff."

"Tell me about it. Like wolves with their howling, huh?"

"Guess you can say that."

"Anything else?"

"Well… There is one thing though. One time they asked me to get them something different."

"Something different?"

"Yeah. Corrosive acid. You know, the kind that mammals use to melt stuff. At first I didn't want nothing to do with that stuff. But they paid really well too."

"And… Did you get it?"

"Between you and me…" He looked around again. "Yes," he whispered.

Nick drank his coffee and sighed. "Between us, huh?" He smirked. "Well… I use to be a con mammal. Ah well. Guess a deal is a deal. Anything else you got in store?"

"Um…" Duke tried to think. "Oh yeah. The drop spot for the acid was weird too. They told me to go to some place that I've never been to before even."

"Where's that?"

"Some place called Cliffside."

"Cliffside…" Nick thought for a moment.

Cliffside… The place where they found the missing mammals when they thought Lionheart was behind it. The hospital was turned into an asylum now. The place where Voxroy was and the location where Judy and Jack were heading to even.

"I guess I got enough," Nick said, with a smile. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Weaselton."

"Great," Duke said, rubbing his paws. "Now um… How about that BugBurga?"

"Not yet," he said standing up. "I gotta file up this intel first. And don't worry. You got nothing to do with this. As always. In the meantime, finish up that coffee. I tried my best making that."

"Tsk…" was all the weasel could respond. But he grabbed the mug anyway and drank some. "Hey, this is really good stuff. Way better than the ones before."

Nick smirked and left the room to him.

"Wilde!" called an officer from the other room.

Nick's body shook in surprised and sighed. He knew what the other officers were mad about and they have the right to be too.

In the canteen, the counter was all messy with spilled coffee beans, hot water and many dirty cups and mugs all on the floor as well.

He literally meant it when he said he tried his best. Usually, it was Judy who would prepare the drinks whenever they were interrogating someone. And this was something Nick really had to get use to. Especially the new emotion he felt just now that will soon come back later.

* * *

 **A/N:** _End of chapter two. To be honest, I wanted to write chapter one exactly this long. However, I was busy so I had to stop chapter one halfway through here. Sorry, everyone._

 _And to those who are confuse, as I've said. If you have not read one of my previous stories called Trust Issues, you wouldn't probably get it._

 _Also, someone asked how long I usually take to write a chapter and I thought it might be a good idea if I told you all too so you can expect when the next chapter will be. It'll usually take 3-4 days for me to write new chapters. If more than that, it means I'm busy with life. So yea. That's all there is to it. Anyway, I'm off to writing chapter three. See you all soon. Ciao._


	3. Cliffside Asylum

**A/N:** _Alright, chapter 3. I've been quite busy actually. It was my grandad's 70th birthday the other day and I needed to prepare some stuff. But I'm here now so let's get to the chapter!_

 **Disclaimer:** _(Read previous chapter's)_

* * *

The agent and the cop made it to Cliffside at noon. However, the sky was very cloudy almost as if dawn was ahead of time than usual. Two guards, a rhino and a boar were guarding the door, standing at each side, both having tasers on them.

Judy walked towards the entrance and salute. "Officer Hopps," she said. "I'm here to see Brad Jackalson? Chief Bogo said he has already given me permission."

The rhino nodded and opened the door for her.

The hallway was filled with echoes from laughter, screams and groans. It was so loud that Judy couldn't even hear herself think and she had to lower her ears in order to keep the noise away from her.

Jack followed behind her, looking all cool, and looked around the place.

Cells were on both sides, all of them having an occupant each. They were all wearing brown shirts and pants. Some were just walking in circles around in their cells and some were clawing the walls. All of them were doing different activities, trying to pass by time.

"Sounds rather loud," Jack said calmly.

"You have no idea," Judy said. She walked towards some more to the receptionist, who was an armadillo and knocked on the glass. He looked up. "Officer Hopps, ZPD. I'm here to see Brad Jackalson?"

"Oh yes, yes," he said. "He should be in the interrogation room. And don't worry about it. There're guards everywhere on patrol."

"Thank you."

Both the rabbit and hare kept walking forward after the receptionist opened the door to the next hallway. The magnet on the door was turned off and Judy and Jack entered the next entrance and kept going forward.

And as they did, Judy glanced to her right to find a small figure, sitting on her bed. It was… Dawn Bellwether.

Judy quickly stepped forward in surprised. "Bellwether?!" she said in shocked.

The sheep turned to the bars and saw the rabbit that put her behind it. "Oh…" she responded. "It's you."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were just in prison. This is an asylum. You know… Crazy mammals?"

"Well…" she said, turning away and continue to stare at the ground. "Let's just say that the warden actually think I had something to do with helping this… 'Voxroy'. I don't even know who that is actually. Apparently he's suppose to be my neighbor here. And I'm stuck here listening to all these creeps getting into my head."

"Voxroy's cell is next to yours?"

"I don't know. I don't care actually. All I can say is that I have nothing to do with the Night Howlers anymore. But I can't seem to catch a break about it…"

Judy saw something in Dawn. She looked… Sad. It must have been hard for her ever since that case. Because of that, mammals kept blaming her for predator savagery. And for once, Judy actually felt sorry for her. And for real this time.

"Don't worry," Judy said with a smile. "I'm sure they'll understand if I explain it was all just a coincidence."

The sheep snickered. "What's the point?" She lay on her mattress, her back facing Judy. "I got what I deserve…"

Judy grabbed the bar. "But nobody deserves to be treated in that kind of way. Not even you."

Silence.

"It's gonna be okay." The cop let go of the steel rods. "I have to go. I'll make sure I'll clear this misunderstanding up. I promise." And with that said, Judy continued to walk forward.

Jack looked behind her then towards Bellwether for a moment before continuing to follow Judy.

And without Judy knowing, Bellwether smiled in the shadow of her cell. She felt… Grateful. Even though she did something horrible in the past, she never would have imagined the one putting her in prison would try to help solve all this misunderstanding.

"Dawn Bellwether," Jack said. "As in, the mastermind behind the Night Howler case?"

"Yea," Judy said nodding.

"Why would you help get her out of here?"

"I'm not. I just want to stop everyone for calling out to her about her mistakes. Nobody needs to be reminded of their past actions. Especially those who have regretted about doing it."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Bold," he commented.

"Hm?" Judy said, looking back.

"Nothing."

And when they reached the end of the hallway, the warden was already waiting by the door. The door was already opened and inside was nothing but darkness and the only light was in the center. Not even an echo would survive in there.

"Jackalson is waiting for you in there, Officer Hopps," said the warden, who was a boar that had a long scar from his forehead passed his lips on his left eye. "And for you too, Agent Savage."

Jack nodded and followed Judy, walking down the small steps leading to an empty small space.

In front of them, a long steel table with Voxroy sitting at the far end, all strapped on a wheel chair with a muzzle with his head down.

As soon as Jack put the briefcase down, the jackal's head was lifted up and he looked at his two visitors.

"What do you want…?" he said in a threatening tone after looking at the hare. His eyes rolled a bit to his right to find the bunny cop. He chuckled. "Well… If it isn't the prey who almost got eaten by her boyfriend…"

Judy crossed her arms, looking directly at the predator, keeping an eye on him just in case.

"She's just here to keep watch on me," Jack said, sitting down, all relaxed. "I have heard a lot about you, Mr. Jackalson."

The predator snarled behind his muzzle, glaring at the prey. "Do NOT call me that…" he warned loudly and softly at the same time.

"Please excuse me, then." Jack opened his case and showed him a picture. The picture had a brown box with gold rims and trimmings around it and had a lion symbol in the center on the top. "Do you recognize this case?"

Voxroy just stared at it and said nothing. His eyes went back to the hare. Both exchanging looks to each other. But in the end, the jackal smirked and sat back down. "How could I forget about one of my greatest heist ever…?" he said, closing his eyes with the smirk still behind his muzzle.

"My question is simple and I require your answer. Where is it?"

The jackal opened his eyes halfway with the smirk slowly disappearing. "How should I know? Me and my crew always send the stuff to Frankie to deliver to our contractor."

"Frankie is their handler," Judy said, her eyes still locked on Voxroy. "He usually gets the job and gives them to the Robin Hood to get it done. He's gone."

"Gone as in…"

"Dead…" Voxroy interrupted. "I killed him after all… And Bang… And Scope… Oh how I'll miss them… But they betrayed our kind and I had to put an end to them… After all, death is a less painful punishment than betraying…" He then chuckled a bit, looking down.

"Sick…" Judy said softly, frowning in disgust.

"And how does your handler send them the cargo?" continued Jack.

"Beats me," Voxroy answered, shrugging. "I always make sure our leads are gone. I wasn't a delivery-mammal after all. I was a cop. Just like…" He looked at Judy. "Her…"

Judy's glare became a little too obvious after her ears dropped.

Voxroy thought he actually scared her a little and decided to continue some more. "There are some cops that you can't trust, Hopps… Especially those who have a terrible childhood…" He moved his head a bit to show her his scars that he got from his childhood during his fight with Max.

Judy tightened her lips, trying to not let her mind take over her. She wanted to hit him so hard. After what he did to Nick that day, it was unforgivable.

Jack looked at her. She wasn't covering her anger at all. Just trying to hold back. His eyes focused back on Voxroy. "Alright then," he said, resting his chin on his paws. "Tell me… Voxroy. Why is it that your contractor wants the box so badly?"

"How should I know? I only did the job because of the money. And the fact that it was for a fellow predator. Nothing more."

"So he's a predator… Interesting."

Voxroy smirked. "How is she, by the way?" he asked the hare.

The agent's ears stood up as he looked at the jackal.

"What was her name? Maryanne, was it? She didn't make it, did she?"

Jack's eyes widened at first but it turned into a frown of anger after he balled up his paw into a fist. Now Judy was the one noticing this and was more concern for him instead. It was just like her just now whenever she thought about Nick going savage.

The prisoner laughed and looked down. "I don't have anything else to tell you, I'm afraid," he said. "I'd like to go back to my cell and sleep. I was in the middle of a good dream too."

Jack's fist shook a little with his eyes looking directly at the table with his mind full of thoughts. But it soon cleared up and his paws stopped shaking as well. He let out a breath and looked at the prisoner. "Thank you for your cooperation," he said, standing up.

Judy stared in amazement at how fast he recovered from that. She looked back at the jackal for a split second and followed the agent out of the room.

"Did you get what you came for, Agent Savage?" asked the warden.

"Barely. But, it should suffice. At least it wasn't a waste coming here."

And just like that, Jack sent his thanks to the warden and walked back to the entrance.

Judy wanted to say something. She wanted to ask about this… Maryanne that Voxroy was talking about. But she felt it would make the situation even worse if she did.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Jack said.

She stayed silent for a bit but smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I think I actually get the feeling."

"You do?"

"Well, having a boyfriend that went savage is quite scary after all."

Jack stopped at his track and looked back at her. "Did he hurt you…?" he asked.

"No. Voxroy wasn't even close to us."

"No, not the culprit. I mean, Wilde."

"Oh… Um… Yea, he did…"

Jack placed a paw on her shoulder. "You need someone to protect you…" he said. "Not hurt you…"

Judy's pupils expanded at seeing Jack's conviction. She shook her head and quickly brushed his paw away. "Aha!" she laughed just as loudly as the inmates. "Thanks for the offer but I'm fine!"

She walked forward quickly being in the front, with blushes on her cheeks and her eyes dead focus on the exit hoping the bodyguard duty to end as soon as it can.

Jack looked at her with a serious look. He was actually worried for her. More worried than she thought he was…

Soon after evening came upon them, Jack parked his car in front of Nick and her house. There was a brief silence at first and it was rather awkward for the two.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Savage," Judy said, unbuckling her seatbelts and about to open the door.

"Take care, Judy," Jack said.

She paused for a moment and looked back at him. She's never had anyone else called her Judy except for her family, friends and Nick. And Nick usually calls her that whenever he was serious about something. And for a moment, she thought that the hare sounded a lot like Nick. As in, the same tone and manner.

"Thanks… Jack," she said. With that said, she stepped out of the car and closed the door, as she watch him drive away.

He looked at the mirror, back at Judy and sighed. "Why did she have to remind of her…?" he asked himself. He turned on the radio, playing some classical tunes while driving back home to his safehouse.

"Nick?" Judy called, entering the house. "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Carrots," Nick said from the kitchen. There was a delicate aroma coming from where he was.

Judy sniffed the air and moaned at the sweet, sweet smell. She walked towards the kitchen, to find Nick cooking. In an… Apron. And a pink one too. Which looked really weird on him.

"I hope you like fried artichoke," he said, looking back at her. "Because I don't."

She laughed. "Then why are you making it?"

"Well, I know YOU eat vegetables so I figure I might as well make some."

She smiled and walked up behind him, planting a kiss on his cheek following by a hug. "Sorry it took so long," she said.

Nick chuckled and looked down at her. "Oh, it's okay. Now can you please let me go? I need to make sure it's well done."

She did as she was told and looked at the cookbook. "I don't recall having THIS book," she said.

"It's because I bought it. Thought I might get use to cooking if you aren't home making me dinner."

"Oh, so you've expected ME to always cook dinner all this time?" she said sarcastically.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

She raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face. "Maybe."

"Then yes, yes, I do."

Both of them laughed for a bit at his answer.

"By the way, I manage to get something out of Duke. You'll find it on the table in the living room."

"What's the catch this time?"

"A double cheese BugBurga."

"Seriously?"

"I got him two to seal the deal."

She giggled. "And… My presence?"

"What presence?"

"Nick!"

"I'm just kidding. Of course I put you as present. Sort of…"

She punched him lightly and walked back to the living room. "Thanks," she said. She walked to the couch and sat down, going through the files and papers that Nick brought home from the station. She thoroughly read every single word, trying to not miss anything. And what caught her attention was about the mysterious delivery Duke made to Cliffside which was where she was just now.

"Cliffside, right?" Nick said, sitting down next to her.

She glanced at him and smiled. "Yea…" she said. "Kinda wish I could go back now so I can look around."

Nick nodded slowly and looked at the files. "So… How was Agent Savage?" he asked.

Judy just stayed quiet for a moment, looking straight ahead, blankly. "He was… Something," she said.

"What do you mean by that?"

Silence again. "It's nothing, really. Just… I might be overthinking it."

Nick stared at her and sighed. "If you say so…" he said, laying back down.

"Did you know? Bellwether is in that place too."

"The asylum? I know she was crazy but not THAT crazy."

"Well, she's not. She was just, blamed for that Robin Hood case we did with Max. They say that maybe Voxroy might be an accomplice of hers or something."

"Well, that's wrong. Woolhead hates predators and Voxroy hates preys. Why would anyone think of that?"

"Maybe because she was the one that came up with the Night Howlers and Voxroy used them without her knowing? Even the warden seemed to blame her since she was the one that started it."

Nick looked down. "I… Kinda feel bad for her…" he said, twidling his thumbs.

"You aren't the only one," she agreed, holding onto his face, now focusing on him.

"Hey, Judy?"

"Yea…?" she said softly, smiling at him.

"I just wanna say that…" He looked up at her. "I love you…"

Her smile didn't go away. It just turned into a tender one. "I love you too…" she said. As both of them were about to seal a kiss, her ears perked up as she smelled the air. "Is something… burning?!"

"Oh no!" Nick exclaimed, quickly standing up and running straight to the kitchen. "I forgot about the pie!"

"Nicholas Wilde! If you burn this house down, I swear I'm getting you to meter maid duty!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _And that's all, folks. I decided to give it a funny ending to make it up for last chapter. I felt that last chapter was a little too… Mushy. And I'll be honest, God knows how much I hate drama and stuff like that especially in real life. But I thought I'd put all that to good use because I know for sure it'll make a great fanfic. Anyway, I'm out. Ciao!_


	4. Confession

**A/N:** _I've been reading so many other WildeHopps fanfic that has Jack Savage so much. I never realize how much hate the authors has given him. They hate him and love him at the same time. Hate because he is the destroyer of WildeHopps and love because he is so cool-looking and a total fanservice. Anyway, story time before I get off-topic. :P_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zzz… Zzz… Huh? What? Oh yea. Zootopia belongs to Disney._

* * *

The next day. The day after the interrogation with Voxroy and Duke Weaselton took place. It was 6:30am in the morning and the moment the alarm went off, Judy's paw immediately reacted to turn it off as quickly as she could.

Judy has been up for so long last night, checking all the files that Nick brought home. She was so persistant to look through the files that she refused to go to bed until she was done taking notes from everything.

She sat up and yawned, giving a little stretch to her arms. "Wake up, Nick…" she called, while still yawning and rubbing her eyes. She frowned and looked to her right. "Nick, get up." She was about to hit him lightly only to find no one was next to her.

She stared in confusion, looking at the space next to her and quickly got out of bed and exited the room. Only to be welcomed by a delightful smell that was coming from downstairs.

She walked down the stairs slowly and found Nick already sitting at the dining table, leaning back on his chair while looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Nick…?" she called, after seeing him.

He turned to his left and waved. "Morning," he greeted with a smile. "Made some muffins for breakfast. And coffee. Hope it tastes better than last time."

She looked at the table, all impressed. How clean and neat he was dressed in his uniform. Nick would never tuck in his uniform whenever he goes to work. The only time he did that was when he was officially assigned to the ZPD and that was several months later after the Night Howler case. Even his fur was neatly combed from head to tail. He looked so… Dashing.

"Wha… What's all this?" she said in disbelief. "And what time did you wake up?"

"30 minutes ago?"

"Why would you be up that early? You never do that."

"Well…" he said, putting down his mug and standing up. "Let's just say I thought I'll do my best from now on. So… Ready to make the world a better place?" He raised up his fist for Judy to fist bump him.

She looked at him and smile. "Okay," she said. "Who are you and what have you done with Nick?"

"Carrots, it's me," he said chuckling putting his fist down. "I swear. I'll be doing my best starting today."

She looked at him with her arms crossed before placing a paw on his forehead. "Well… You're definitely not having a fever. Did something happen yesterday?"

Nick looked away with a long face. "Kinda…" he said. "But… I don't wanna talk about it."

She held his face and turn it to her direction.

He looked at her, his eyes wide open. Both their faces was so close to each other that he was starting to blush with his mouth shut tight.

"Nick…" she started, softly. "You can tell me anything. I won't get mad."

He swallowed and his eyes rolled to the sides to avoid meeting hers. "Swear on it?" he asked softly.

"No," she said. "I promise."

He smiled a little and took a deep breath, getting her paws off of his face. "I…" he said, sitting back down on the chair. "I think I'm… Jealous."

"That's a first," she said, sitting next to him. "I never thought you'd ever feel that."

"Me neither… But, you know…"

"No, I don't know."

He chuckled following by hers. "Well, I think that Savage rabbit had to do something with it."

"Hare," she corrected.

"Whatever," he said laughing. "But still… I sometimes feel like… He's trying to get you to his side… Like… Away from me, you know…?"

She looked at him, her mind started to be filled up. Nick was right. Back at the ZPD, when he kissed her paw. When he said she needed someone to protect her. She just knew that he was trying something but can't seem to notice it before. Plus, he WAS a handsome hare after all. She may have even felt a little spark the moment Jack tried to get close to her.

Judy realized what she was thinking and shook her head. "Don't worry," she said, holding Nick's paw. "I promise I won't leave you. I mean… Yea, he's charming and relaxed and… So… Focus on things…" Judy trailed her words off the moment the thought of Jack entered her mind and it took her a few seconds to snap out of it.

"Charming, huh?" Nick said.

"S-sorry! I… I didn't realize what I just said! I…! I…!"

He held her on the chin and looked at her in the eyes. "I believe in you," he said. "But I'm not going to be the one to decide who you get to be with. It's not my right after all."

She looked back at him and smiled, holding on his paws softly. "Thanks…" she said.

Both of them just stared at each other and Nick eventually let go. "I think you need to eat breakfast," he reminded. "Coffee's getting kinda cold."

"Oh no! I forgot!" She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing to hit the showers first.

He smiled and sighed, sitting back comfortably on his chair, while looking at his coffee blankly. He still has doubts about the fact that Judy might not be able to stay with him for long. But he decided to believe in her. And just wait for that moment when she finally decides who to go with. Of course… He would be crushed if she decided to leave him but her happiness is what matters to him more. She has done so much for him after all and he was grateful. And her love life is the one thing he won't force her to decide…

Later…

Nick and Judy were seen running straight to the station the moment they stepped out of the house. They decided to have a little race to the ZPD and loser has to treat the winner lunch. Of course, not costly that is.

Benjamin was just about to open his box of doughnuts until the door to the front entrance burst opened as everyone turned their attention towards the fox and the bunny who were racing.

Nick was a split second late after Judy touched the front desk.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, raising her fist in the air. "I win!"

He took his time to breathe and and inhaled a large amount of oxygen before letting a huge breath out. "Okay, okay," he said, laughing. "I'll make sure to get you something good."

The cheetah laughed. "What are you two doing?" he said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Judy said, catching her breath. "We just wanted to race here. Loser buys the winner lunch."

"What do you think he's gonna get you?" he said, still giggling.

"You know I'm still here right?" Nick interrupted.

All of them shared some laughs, however, Judy's didn't last long, the moment she saw Jack walking down the stairs.

Nick noticed this and turned around to see where she was looking. His face turned into a frown after seeing the hare walking towards them with a smile. But to Nick, it looks as if it was a smile of confidence as if Jack was saying that he will be taking Judy from him soon enough. Which is not true that is.

"Officer Hopps," Jack greeted with a smile. He turned to Nick, now with a serious expression but with a relunctant smile. "Officer Wilde…"

"Morning, Agent…" Nick said, softly but almost threatening.

The two of them now looking at each other in the eye with a lot of fire in them. Their eyesights were becoming so visible at each other that it looked like two electric current were trying to push one another back with the background becoming so dark.

Judy bit her lips and glanced at Jack, pulling Nick away to her side. "Ahaha! Morning, Mr. Savage!" she quickly broke in with an awkward smile. "I'm sorry but Nick and I really, really need to get some coffee! Like really!"

"Oh, why don't I come along?" Jack suggested. "My treat. And plus, I have a big lead on something and thought that maybe you might be interested in hearing?"

"Of course!" she said, getting in front of Nick, pushing him back. "But there's no need to treat me to some coffee! Really though!" She quickly turned around and push Nick to the canteen with his heels grinding the floor.

Clawhauser laughed and sat back at his desk. "Oh, those two are so cute together, don't you agree?" he said picking up a doughnut.

"Of course…" the hare answered sarcastically. "She should be with someone safe and that can protect her… Not someone who can hurt her…"

"Oh, I hear you. Nick would risk his life protecting her."

He turned to the cheetah. "I didn't mean him…" he said softly, walking away.

Clawhauser looked at him in confusion and shrugged.

Judy actually managed to push Nick all the way to the canteen and Nick has never changed the direction of his head towards Jack the moment he saw him. He had quite an angry look on his face the whole time Judy was bringing him to the canteen.

"Do you really have to be so rude?" she said angrily with her wrists on her hips.

Nick slowly shifted his attention to the rabbit and snickered, walking to the coffee machine getting a cup at least. He needed to take his mind off of this feeling.

She sighed and walked towards him. "Nick…" she called. "Can you try to at least be nice?"

"Like what…?" he said, still not turning to her.

"Can you at least… I don't know. Fake a smile? It doesn't have to be honest. Didn't you do that back then when you were with Finnick?"

"That was just business…" His voice seem to have getting softer the more he answer.

Her ears dropped and she placed a paw on her forehead, groaning in frustration. "Well… I'm just asking you to at least treat Jack like a guest. Who knows? Maybe you two might even become friends. Maybe…" She was interrupted when she heard water splattered on the ground from the counter. She looked at Nick's cup that was overfilled with hot water.

He hasn't move an inch. He just stared at the machine blankly. So very, very blankly. Almost as if he was a zombie.

"Nick…?" she called, softly, grabbing him by the arm.

Again… No response. She turned the water off for him which brought him back into reality. He clenched his fist and grabbed some napkins to wipe off the water from the counter.

"Nick…" She watched him clean off the hot water.

He was like a zombie. Not saying a single word. No thoughts. And just stares directly in front of him while working. "Don't worry about me…" he finally spoke up. "I… I just need to get use to it… It's my first jealousy after all…" He turned to her and gave her a tender smile.

She was feeling worried and amazed at the same time. Amazed at how fast Nick managed to pull himself together and worried at how badly it might go. She gave him a kiss unexpectedly on the cheek which indeed surprised him. "Okay…" she said, smiling back with strong hope.

"Ahem…" someone said, clearing his throat.

Their bodies immediately jumped when they heard that and slowly turned around to find Officer Fangmeyer, a tiger. "Will you two please hurry up?" he said with a playful smile on his face along with his arms crossed.

"S-sorry, Fangmeyer!" Judy quickly said, standing straight.

Nick smiled and looked at Judy. "Just go," he said. "I'll clean this up. It's my fault after all."

She stared at him for a while and nodded with a smile. "Take care…" she said before leaving the canteen. She wanted to give him another kiss before going. But, duty calls.

Nick turned to Fangmeyer and shrugged. "My bad about the spillage," he said. "You can still use the coffee machine if you want."

The tiger chuckled. "What's gone into you, Wilde?" he asked. "At least it wasn't as bad as yesterday."

Nick laughed. "I'm just… Feeling green is all…"

"About what?" asked Fangmeyer, grabbing a cup.

Nick stared at the counter while wiping it. "It's… Not that big of a deal…"

Meanwhile in the chief's room, Jack and Bogo were looking through the map of Zootopia, talking about the case Jack was investigating.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should do some investigation at Tundratown first," Jack said, pointing on the map. "I'd like to talk to the mammals over there considering a lot of the mafias are over there."

A knock on the door was heard. "Chief?" Judy called behind the door.

"Yes, come in," said Bogo.

Judy opened the door and smiled. "Morning, Chief," she greeted. She then turned to Jack and hesitantly smiled. "Agent Savage."

He nodded back at her with a smile.

"I really am sorry about Nick just now," she said, laughing, hoping that he'd forgive him. "It's just that, he gets cranky if he doesn't have his coffee." Which is not true though since Nick already had coffee before coming to work anyway.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Jack said, raising his paw. "I think I would be in a bad mood too if my coffee wasn't there. But I could have sworn he was in a good mood when I saw him at the front desk before greeting you all good morning."

Judy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. " _Darn it!_ " she thought but manage to cover it with a happy face.

"Well, nevermind about that." He turned back to the map and Judy paid attention to it too.

"What are you two discussing?" she asked.

"We were thinking of where Agent Savage and you should investigate," explained the chief. "He has a big lead on something and he needs the extra paw to help fasten the pace."

"And I thought that maybe you'd be interested since Chief Bogo told me you were very quick-witted," Jack said with a smile.

Judy looked at the map and glanced at Jack. "I…" she said. She sat on the chair and sighed. "I'm just tired," she finished. "I don't think I can do another district duty. I think I'm going to continue on the case WE are investigating today."

"Then who shall help me with MY case?" Jack said, placing a finger under her chin.

She blushed and quickly shook it off. But at the same time, she has already thought of someone. "How about Nick?" she suggested.

"What?!" Jack responded.

"That's actually a good idea," Bogo said with a smile, sitting back at his desk. "Wilde hasn't done any district duty for a while now. I think it's only fair that he follows along, Agent Savage."

Judy smiled and nodded. "And plus, Nick is very good with talks. I'm sure you two will get along."

Jack just stayed quiet and sighed. "Very well," he said, paws behind his back. "If you say we will get along, then I will try my best." Try his best indeed…

Actually, Judy wanted to go back to Cliffside to find any leads that Nick gotten from Duke yesterday. And at the same time, this is a perfect opportunity for Nick and Jack to get along. That is… If they can like she hoped for.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Alright, that's chapter 4. Hope you guys and gals are enjoying it so far. I actually like Jack's character design, like a lot. He is probably the dreamboat kind of guy in Zootopia if he is ever canon. I'll be honest too. He actually kind of looks like an asshole but I know he's not. He just looks like one with the suit and all. :P_

 _But all I can only say is that the only false info about him is that he's a WildeHopps crusher. I actually find this funny because, well, I'm writing a story like that now. Forgive my hypocrisy. XD_

 _But Byron Howard DID say they based him from James Bond so I'm sure he's a gentle… Um… Gentlejack. But I don't mind the hate and love he has gotten. I see him as an individual just like every other characters in Zootopia. Whether or not they're canon or scrapped out from the idea. :)_

 _And no, I do not ship Jack and Judy because Jack has never met Judy, um… 'canonly'. But he does seem like a potential rival for Nick considering his good looks, his reputation and I bet he's even ripped under the suit. Just saying that is. :P_


	5. Getting Along

**A/N:** _Alright! Onward to the next chapter! Will Nick and Jack be able to be on the same ground in this chapter?! How am I suppose to know? Just read it._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. Although, I wouldn't say Jack belongs to Disney. But still, he WAS created in Disney. Ah, screw it. He belongs to Disney too._

* * *

Nick was just keeping himself busy with all the paperworks, while looking back at some of the evidence that he and Judy found during the last few days. He was really keeping his focus still to make sure he doesn't miss everything. Video footage, last known sightings, witnesses and many more. He really didn't want to think about ZPD's… 'Special guest'. He just wanted to just sit back and keep his mind occupied.

As he was typing away on his keyboard, marking every potential leads and doing some other stuff, a knock on the door of his office was heard. He looked over his computer monitor.

"Door's unlocked," he said.

The door opened slowly and Judy popped her head in. "Hey, Nick?" she called.

"Yea?" he answered, paying attention while still focusing on his work.

"Bogo said you're assigned to district duties today."

"What about the case then?" he asked, stopping his work for a while to look at her.

She laughed nervously. "Well, you see…" she started. "Let's just say, WE won't be working together for today."

"I know," Nick said with a smile. "You gotta take care of our guest, don't you?"

"About that…"

The door swung open and Jack walked in with a blank expression, as he looked at Nick.

Nick's smile disappeared fast when he saw the hare and frown weakly, trying not to show his frustration.

"Officer Wilde," Jack said, his paws behind his back. "Officer Hopps has suggested you to work with me. I look forward to your cooperation."

The fox just stared at the prey for a while and stood up. He walked towards the jack and pull his paw out to shake. "I will… Do my best…" he said, hesitantly.

Jack smiled. "Great then. We will discuss this matter once we are on the way to Rainforest District. Take your time to prepare. I will be waiting." And with that said, he walked out of the room, feeling all confident.

Nick watched the prey walked away and looked at Judy. "What this?" he asked.

"Funny story…" she said, placing her paws on each other with an awkward smile. "I thought that… Well… You two could, you know… Get to know each other."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"You're always good with conversations. I mean, you DID tricked me into buying you that Jumbo Pop the first time we met. Just… Be nice to him. Please?" She held his arm and gave him… 'The look'.

His mouth twitched and he looked away, clearing his throat. "Fine…" he finally answered. "For you."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "And if things go well, I'll buy YOU lunch instead."

He smiled and handed her the files he was researching. "These are the things I was checking," he said. "I'm counting on you. We still have our own case to solve, right?"

She nodded. "I'll make sure to find something back at Cliffside," she said. "Don't tell Jack about that though. I work better alone."

"Even without me?" Nick said with a sad face on purpose.

She laughed and hit him playfully. "Get to work, Wilde," she said, chuckling.

"Yes, ma'am," he said saluting. "One kiss?" He pointed on his cheek. "Pleeease?"

She sighed with a smile and an eyebrow raised, while looking at him with half closed eyes. However, she did give what he wanted. "There," she said. "Now no more until work is done."

"Understood." He saluted her one last time and left the room to herself.

She sighed and sat back down, looking up at the ceiling. " _I just hope everything goes well…_ " she thought. She quickly shook her head, getting her focus back to work. " _That doesn't matter now. I have to get to this case quick._ " She arranged the papers and looked over in every drawer, every shelf, every cabinet hoping to not miss any. However, she didn't. Nick seriously has stacked up all the evidence they had all on the table already. He was really at his best today.

But if only he could for his new assignment for today…

The fox walked out of the station and saw the hare looking out in the streets, paws in his pockets. He gave a look of confusion and breathe a little, trying to focus. "Just be nice…" he said to himself softly. He forced a smile but not too much force. It was enough to make it look convincing too. He walked up behind the secret agent and cleared his throat. "Agent Savage?"

Jack turned around. "About time," he said, getting into the driver seat.

Nick groaned quietly, while shaking his head before getting into the seat next to the driver's. He looked around the car. "Nice car," he said.

"A FoxRoyce Ghost," Jack said, starting up his engine. "A true classic."

Nick chuckled. "Well… I know a friend who's into classic," Nick said. "And I bet he'd be very impressed with this car."

Jack glanced at Nick and reversed the car. "This… Friend of yours," he continued. "Is he a fox too?"

"Yea. Like way younger than me. And I mean, waaaaay."

Jack frowned. Somehow, the aura between the two felt different this time. A lot different than this morning too. "So tell me, Wilde," Jack said. "Hopps told me you're good with conversations. Wanna talk?"

"Well…" Nick said, looking away, out the window. "I mean, we got nothing else to do right? Except, you're driving and I got nothing to do."

Jack smirked a bit and looked at the mirror. "Well, to be honest, you're providing entertainment…" he said, chuckling.

Nick looked at him in confusion. He was so shocked to actually hear the hare… Laugh. Well, not much of a laugh but it was close enough. And it sounded like a compliment too. "So…" Nick said. "You… Seeing anyone?"

Jack stayed quiet and sighed. "Kinda… But, you know…" He looked over at Nick. "She's taken."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Well… That's life I guess. I was so busy with MI6, I don't even have time for that. And now, here I am, finally in love again but only to be crushed to find out she wasn't single."

Nick knew what he was talking about and looked down. But there was one word that caught his attention more. 'Again'? What does he mean by that?

"Again, huh?" Nick said. He sat back in his seat. "To be honest… I never actually would have imagine myself to… You know, love a 'natural' enemy."

"Do you now?"

"Yea… I had an ex once. A vixen. But… I got dumped because she said my job was a bit… Um, simple? Guess you could say that?"

"Simple? What do you mean by that?"

"I use to just sell pawpsicles before I became a police officer. But after… Hopps came, it all ended up here." Nick was trying his best not to say Judy's first name.

Jack's ears lower and he glanced at him. "You were just… A pawpsicle salesfox?" he asked.

Nick chuckled. "She would call it pawpsicle hustler, instead," he said. "But yeah. I was one."

"Huh…" was all Jack could respond before focusing back on the road. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry. Did you have any other things you wanted to do back then?"

Nick shrugged. "I wanted to be a scout master but… That was… Just a dream," he said. "You know how the mammals are like. Fox are sneaky, untrustworthy and all that. But I wanted to prove that not all foxes are like that. All I needed was a chance." He turned to the hare. "And she gave me one."

Jack smiled. "That really is an interesting story," he said, impressed. "Unlike you, I already had the recognition to be a part of MI6. I was in the Royal Navy before after all."

"No way," Nick said, chuckling.

"No, it's true," Jack said nodding. "I had a friend who helped get me into MI6 after my resignation. And it was such an honor to not just serve the country but also the royal family themselves. Of course… It wasn't easy after all. I… Had to watch some mammals die in front of me…"

"Sorry to hear that…"

"But… Nevertheless, they won't be forgotten. Their sacrifice won't be in vain after all."

Nick smiled. "You know, Agent… I think I'd like to hear more about your navy days."

Jack laughed. "I don't think you'll like it."

"How bad can it be?"

The two of them laughed it off, as Jack drove off to the Rainforest District. Things were going smoothly as Judy hoped for. A little more smoothly than she thought.

Meanwhile, back at Cliffside…

The bunny cop has returned to the place where she and Agent Savage were doing their investigation. She didn't want to go back to crazy town. But it was her job to do it anyway. It was important after all. She saw the same two guards outside, the rhino and boar. They let her in without hesitation and she immediately walked to the receptionist.

"Ah, excuse me?" she called.

The armadillo looked up and smiled. "Officer Hopps," he said. "What brings you here today? I thought you weren't coming back here."

She reached into her pocket, a paper with some words written in it and passed it to the receptionist. She wanted to make sure it was discrete so she gave her the reports that Nick had done from yesterday from Duke.

The armadillo read it thoroughly and nodded. "I understand," he said.

"Is it okay if I see Dawn Bellwether?" she asked. "I feel like she's the only one who can help me."

"Sure." He pushed a button, opening the door to the hallways. "You should find her on…"

"I know," Judy quickly said. "Already met her yesterday."

The receptionist nodded and returned the report back to Judy, leaving her to her work.

Judy looked around, trying to remember where Bellwether's cell was. It didn't take her long to find it when she was walking back to the room where she met Voxroy again.

She saw Dawn laying down in bed and walked closer to the bars. "Bellwether?" she called softly.

No respond.

The rabbit cleared her throat trying to call a little louder. "Dawn Bellwether?"

Still no respond.

"Bellwether," she called a little louder.

"Hey, wake up, you stupid sheep!" called someone to the right of the cell. The sheep immediately woke up from the loud voice and fell off of the bed.

"Ow…" she said, rubbing her back.

Judy turned to the right to find Voxroy in a strap jacket and wearing a muzzle, walking back and forth next to Bellwether's cell. It took a while for her to remember that Voxroy was also Bellwether's neighbor.

"Judy?" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Judy said, holding the bar. "I think you're the only one who could do it."

The jackal laugh, sitting down on his bed. "Of course," he said. "Preys should stick together. What cowards…"

The rabbit frowned and shook her head, looking back at the sheep. "I just wanted to know if you heard or seen anything suspcious lately?"

"I don't think so," Dawn answered.

Judy looked over her and saw the window barred up in the cell. "Have you ever looked out the window and saw anything suspicious?" she asked.

Dawn looked up and tried to think. "Not at all…" she said. "I'm being honest. I don't look out the window that much since, you know… Jail? So I don't think there's anything interesting outside. I'm really sorry, Judy…"

Judy grabbed the bar tight, in disappointment.

"I DID hear something one night," said the ex-mayor.

Judy quickly looked up.

"I heard two males talking. It was a little blurry. Because you know…" Dawn pulled her own ears lightly. "Small ears. I only manage to hear a few words. 'Where is', 'Cliff', 'Get going'… Well… That's about it."

"Did they see you?"

"I don't think so. All the cellmates were already asleep when I heard it."

Voxroy laughed. "They said…" he started. "'Where is that weasel? He should be here by now.' And there was another one that said, 'He said he left it somewhere around the cliff at the lighthouse.' 'Well then, let's get going.'"

Judy turned to his cell. "You… Heard everything?" she asked.

"Not just that," Voxroy said, turning to her. "I even saw them. Not much though. All I know were they were both cats."

"How can you tell?"

"Their tails. All members of the cat family has the same tail. Didn't see the colors. Just the silhouettes."

Judy placed a finger under her chin. "Lighthouse…" she said to herself, staring at the ground.

"What are you gonna do, officer?" asked the jackal.

Judy looked up to find him so close to her face with a creepy smile behind the muzzle along with his eyes wide opened. She even almost fell back. She swallowed in her fear. "I'm… Gonna catch them. Should be obvious."

Voxroy's creepy smile turned into a smirked as he slowly backed away. "Of course…" he said. He sat back down on the bed and rest the back of his head on the wall as he stares blankly at the wall. He didn't even seem to struggle in that strap jacket too. Instead, he seems to be relaxing in it.

"Don't mind him, Judy," Dawn said. "At least you got what you came for."

Judy nodded with a smile. "Thanks to you. And…" She looked back at the sheep's neighbors. "Him…"

And with that, Judy took off to the lighthouse after her questioning was done.

The lighthouse was at a cliff at the far end of Cliffside, with the waves crashing into the wall, and the lighthouse was the only source of light and beacon to be seen in the foggy hill.

Judy wrapped herself in her arms, shivering from the cold breeze. The fact that the lighthouse was the only thing she could see in the fog actually scared her a bit. But fear was nothing but an obstacle she had to overcome. She took a deep breath. "Suck it up…" she said to herself before sighing.

She walked to the edge of the cliff, with her phone as a flashlight as she thoroughly look for clues and signs of any visitors here. And the first thing she found were… Footprints. And it belonged to a cat too. No… Not one but two sets of footprints. They were heading down the hill. She followed the footprints backwards, trying to see where they began.

The footprints started at the edge of the cliff with what looked like dirt that has recently been dug.

She quickly dug up the ground hoping to find something. Nothing…

She sighed. "Of course not…" She slowly turned to the lighthouse. "There's gotta be something here…" She looked around some more, hoping not to miss anything. But, to no avail, still nothing. She looked out at the sea and sighed.

A strong breeze began to come into play and that's when she heard something. Her left ear stood up and she turned to the direction of the sound. It sounded like something was flapping along with the breeze. And… It came from somewhere high. She looked up at the lighthouse and squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. Something was caught on one of the lamps on top of the lighthouse.

She entered the tall structure and walked upwards to the top. And there she found it. It was… A jacket. A black wool jacket. She quickly grabbed it before it flew along with the wind and examined it.

She smiled. "Now back to the station…" she said to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, then. I hope you guys and gals are enjoying this. I really think I should change the genre from romance/drama to romance/mystery. What do YOU think? Let me know. It'd be nice if I could set the genre along with the story. Because I feel like the story kinda focuses too much on the mystery and less drama. But it all depends on you._

 _Also, I see a lot of you still hate Jack. I kinda feel sorry for him. The same kind of sorry when I saw Popplio was getting so much hate even though it has done nothing._

 _Like, Jack isn't even canon and people already despise him. I'll be honest, if Jack ever was canon, and if fell in love with Judy, knowing that she's in a relationship with Nick, I don't think he'll interrupt them. He IS James Bond in Zootopia form. So, he should be a gentlejack. Someone that doesn't interfere with someone's relationship with others._

 _Sorry, guys and gals, but it's just the way how I feel. I don't ship Jack and Judy but I just feel sorry for Jack for getting so much hate for doing nothing but being the villain in every WildeHopps fanfic. That's just it. Anyway, I'm gonna stop here before an argument burst free. XD_


	6. Getting a Lead

**A/N:** _I'm so happy about last chapter. A lot of you have really agreed to stop hating on Jack and I'm so happy about that. I really can't take it when people hate someone for doing nothing. Jack was an example. He's not canon yet WildeHopps shippers keep making him look like the bad guy. And no, Jack is not a bad guy in my story. He'll be douchey though, that's all I'm saying. :P_

 _I'm also very, very sorry for the delay. I had some family troubles and I had to sort things out. And also, there are two cameos who will make an appearance in this chapter. Anyway, onwards._

 **Disclaimer:** _Nick, Judy, Jack and the whole Zootopia thing belongs to Disney._

* * *

The fox cop and hare secret agent arrived in the Rainforest District. It was a cloudy day and it was also drizzling. They did not bring any umbrellas though but a little drizzle wasn't slowing them down.

Jack lifted his paw up above his face and look up. "Does it always rain here?" he asked.

"Yep," Nick answered, closing the door. "But wait till you see when night comes."

"Why?"

The fox chuckled. "All I got to say is, be careful," he answered.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "If you say so," he said. "We should head to Tujunga."

Nick shrugged. "Okay," he said. "Lead the way, agent."

Jack noticed that there was hesitation in Nick's face. "You look a little worried there," he said.

"Oh… It's nothing." Which is not actually. Nick actually was remembering the time when Judy and him got chased down by Mr. Manchas during their case. He turned back to the agent and followed him from behind.

Meanwhile… Across the other side on a certain bridge…

"Just don't look down," said a fox, watching a jill holding on to the ropes while he was walking backwards.

"E-Easy for you to say!" the jill said.

( _I wonder if any of you know about these fox and jill… I DID say this story took part during Under One Roof. Refer to chapter 6 of that story to find out. ;)_ )

Nick looked around at the place. They passed a bridge that Nick once crossed during his visit to Mr. Manchas with Judy that very day. He stopped on his track, looking back when both she and him run as fast as they could. And eventually came upon to the memory where she saved him and then he saved her from resigning.

"Wilde?" Jack said, turning around to the fox. "Daydreaming?"

Nick turned to the agent with a smile and shook his head. "Nah…" he said softly, walking forward. "Just… Reminiscing." He walked passed the hare who was giving a confuse look.

Jack shrugged it off and kept up with the officer. "What was it that you were thinking?" Jack asked.

Nick kept quiet for a second and eventually spoke up. "It was just… My first case with Carrots," he answered.

Jack frowned. "Carrots? Who's that?"

"Oh, I forgot," Nick said with a nervous laugh. "It's just a nickname I gave to… Hopps. Been calling her that the moment we met. Yea… It sounds biased… And yea, she took it seriously. But in the end, she's okay with it."

Jack didn't smile but on the inside, he was. He realized how close Nick and Judy were now. "So… You two don't mind if one of you are offending one another?" he asked.

"We… Kinda did. When she said that predators are reverting back to their primitive, savage ways. That was when… We split, you know."

"But they weren't, were they? It is because of the Night Howlers right?"

"Yep. I'll be honest, I kinda felt lonely the moment we went our separate ways. Even my friend Finnick couldn't do anything about it. I actually regret walking out on her. I was even more surprise when I heard she was looking for me… Er… Of course, we were just friends back then." Nick gave a sarcastic laugh.

Jack finally smiled a little and looked forward. "Sounds like you have been through a lot," he said.

"Yea… I think it's been… Months now? I don't know."

"Yet, you two don't seem that close," Jack said.

"At work, that is. You know, one of those, 'No being lovey dovey at work' kind of deal."

Jack chuckled. "That's funny," he said. "The same applies at MI6."

"Now, that I think about it, Agent…"

"Please, call me Savage," Jack quickly interrupted.

Nick smiled. Both of them were actually getting along. "Thanks… Savage. But as I was saying. Do you… Ever have anyone important to you?"

Jack kept walking, looking straight ahead while thinking. "What mammal doesn't have one?" he asked his own question back. "I have my colleagues on my side. And…" He turned to Nick. "A couple of new friends."

Nick smiled back. "Wanna go grab a drink after we're done?" he asked.

"Don't you have to go back to Hopps for lunch?"

"I know, but I mean over here. I know a bar we can go to. And it's not that far from here."

"Well, if you say so, then we shall."

The two of them laughed. They were getting along really well so far. And it's almost as if they were brothers now. Both of them actually worked together and haven't argued at all. It's as if all that bad aura in the past didn't exist to begin with.

They were working together. Getting testimonies, witnesses and reports from everyone that they come across. Jack would write down every info that they've gotten from the mammals in the Rainforest District so that he can try to piece his case up as fast as possible.

After all the investigating, they have found no lead so far but at least clues and other information were already given. The clue that interests him most would be a group of panthers were often seen always hanging out in the middle of the night by a witness. But that was just it. _A_ witness. No one else saw this group. Jack felt a little disappointed because he thought for sure that the Rainforest District was his best chance to find something interesting. And now, he has set his mind to go Sahara Square for tomorrow after all that questioning.

However, Nick patted him on the back. "Let's go get that drink now," he suggested.

The hare frowned and pinch his skin between his eyes, groaned in disappointment still. "Alright…" he said.

Nick noticed that he was a little more tired than yesterday. He probably has been working since last night too. After all, he WAS an agent and the cop was trying to imagine what a tough job it'd be.

They arrived at a bar called the Moss Pit. The bar was made of stone. Like something out of the stoneage. It had a sign on top of the entrance with the words trailed with different colored lights. The second S on the sign was flicking on and off too, signifying the bar must have been here a long time.

The two of them entered the stone building with Nick forming a confident smile as they make their way to the counter. "Hey, Mac," Nick said to the bartender.

The bartender slowly turned to Nick. Like… Really slowly. Because he was a sloth. "Hey… There… Nick…" he said.

"Mac, two drinks. Blueberry booze and… Um…" He turned to Jack. "Your pick."

Jack tapped his finger for a bit. "Do you have champagne?" he asked.

"No… We… Don't…" said the sloth, named Mac. "We… Do… Have… Li… Quor…"

Jack shrugged. "Give me that then."

The sloth slowly turned around to the shelves to grab the bottles, taking his time while Nick and Jack just watch.

"So…" Nick spoke up. "Found what you came for?"

Jack sighed and placed his paw on his forehead. "Afraid not," he said. "At least there is one thing that interests me."

"What's that?"

Jack took out his notepad and turned some of the pages over. "Apparently, someone has noticed a group of panthers hanging out late at night," he said. "And she said it was not once but it happens often."

"Glad they didn't notice her then," Nick said, tapping his finger on the counter twice. While still waiting for their drinks to fill up, a thought came into Nick's mind. "Hey, Savage," he called. "What exactly… DID the Robin Hood steal? Is it really THAT valuable?"

Jack looked down at the counter, with his ears all droopy. "It is to me," he said. He doesn't sound sad or happy about it. Just… Emotionless. He clenched his paw tight. "I knew what two of them were. Foxes. Ever since then, I never trusted any."

Nick looked at him and then back to Mac who was still filling up their glasses. "Is that why you weren't looking forward to work with me?" he asked.

"Well… That and also another."

Nick probably knew what he meant by, 'another'. But he wasn't gonna take it that far. Maybe until Jack can fully trust him. "You can trust me then," he said. "I just wanna prove to everyone that not all foxes are what they're like."

Jack chuckled. "I appreciate the support."

"Here… You… Two… Go…" Mac said, putting the drinks down slowly.

"Thanks, Mac," Nick said, raising up his glass along with Jack. He was just about to drink it until Jack cut in.

"To a new friendship," Jack said, offering a toast.

Nick smiled and toasted just as he was offered. "To a new friendship," he said before the two of them took a quick drink.

"Excuse me?" called someone with a Spanish or Portugese accent.

The duo turned around to find a panther wearing a black cap and suit and their eyes widened.

"Officer… Wilde, isn't it?" he asked.

Nick squinted his eyes as he realized who it was. "Mr. Manchas?" he asked.

"Yes," Manchas said with a nod. "I must thank you for your help during the Night Howler case. Honestly, I cannot thank you enough for it."

"Just doing my job. Even thought it wasn't to begin with."

The panther chuckled. He turned to the hare. "I was for sure your partner was a female."

Jack put out his paw. "Agent Savage, please to meet you," Jack said with a polite smile.

"I was just assigned with him for today," Nick asked.

Jack quickly pulled him by the tie and whispered to Nick. "Are you sure you should be giving out info just like that?" he asked.

"It's okay," Nick said, getting up. "He was a victim with the other predators during the Night Howler case. And, I think I have a good feeling about this." Nick turned to the panther. "Mr. Manchas. Is it okay if you can help us with this case a bit?"

"I… Don't know if I can be of much help…" he asked nervously with an awkward smile.

"Trust me. I think you might. Have a drink with us in the meantime."

Manchas looked at the two and nodded, hesitantly sitting in between them.

"Go ahead, buddy," Nick said, patting Manchas on the back. "Order something."

Manchas looked at the sloth bartender. "Cricket juice," he ordered.

"So… Manchas," Nick said, putting an arm around the panther. "Have you ever heard of… A group of panthers in the middle of the night?"

Manchas turned to Nick slowly and sighed. "So you've heard of the Orgullo de Gatos?"

"We've actually just heard of them. We didn't even know they had a name."

"Well…" He stopped for a while after his drink finally came. "Back before I work for Mr. Big… I once belong to that pride. We were all felines… Loan sharks."

"Loan sharks?" Nick asked.

Jack looked at Manchas, listening attentively. He was getting more interested in the case rather than his own.

"I was even an elite member at that time," he said. "I was… A lost cub… No home… Nor family…But… Puli, took me in."

"Puli?" Nick asked with a frown.

"He was the leader… A tiger."

Nick took out his notepad and wrote this down. However, he spelled 'Puli' as 'Pulley'. "Anything else?"

"I don't think Puli was his real name though. After all, I was called 'Panegra' back then. An anonymous name is what we all needed as cover."

"Why did you leave then?" Nick was being more confuse than ever. A lot of this has really got him more curious with this group known as the Orgullo de Gatos.

"I was caught by one of Mr. Big's polar bears. And he gave me a proper a job. A job where…" Manchas looked at his paws. "I don't have to hurt anyone who owes us money…"

"So… How much does being a driver get?" Nick asked with a cheeky smile, while elbowing Manchas slowly.

Manchas however wasn't laughing at his jokes.

The fox cop cleared his throat, getting serious again. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "What about whereabouts? Where they would go?"

"Last I remember it was in this district," the panther answered.

Jack and Nick looked at each other. After hearing Manchas' story, they were more convinced that the hideout of the Orgullo de Gatos was still around in the Rainforest District.

"Mr. Manchas," Jack intruded. "I suggest you leave the Rainforest District temporarily until all is settled.

Manchas' eyes widened. "Are you saying they're still here?" he asked, almost sounding loud as he got off his seat, looking at Jack.

"It could be a possibility," Jack continued. "That's why it's best you leave this district."

Manchas looked at the counter, thinking. He nodded slowly. "O-okay…"

"Stay with Mr. Big for a while too," Nick suggested. "I may have had some bad blood with the old shrew. But I know he's not cold-hearted towards his employee."

The panther nodded again. "If you say so," he replied. "I will do as you suggest." He bowed his head towards Nick. "Thank you again, Officer Wilde."

"Just doing my job," Nick said, raising his paw.

The feline took a quick gulp on his drink and sighed. He bowed to the two and took his leave.

"Well…" Nick said, putting his notepad away. "At least we got something."

Jack inserted his paws in his pockets. "Not much of a lead but at least it'll help others," he added.

Nick glanced at him and chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder where you rabbits get your lines," he said.

"I'm a hare," Jack corrected with a smile. He actually for the first time got it as a joke and didn't take it seriously this time.

"We better get back to HQ," Nick said stretching his arms. "I still owe Carrots lunch…"

Jack sighed. For once, he felt a little heartwarming. After getting to know Nick a little today, he really feels like Judy would be much safer with him than with someone else. Normally, it's not normal for a prey and predator to be… That close. But he actually sees Nick as an exception. But he still can't shake this feelings he has for Judy… The only thing he could do was wait for it to fade away…

* * *

 **A/N:** _Aaaaaand that's about it. I apologize again for such a long delay. I was meeting my girlfriend's family for the first time and they don't seem to trust me considering I'm an athiest and they're Muslims. Yes, that includes her. And no, she isn't forcing me to convert to Muslim. So don't get the wrong idea._

 _Anyway, now that that problem's out of the way, I gotta continue writing chapter 7. Hopefully this one doesn't take long. See you all as soon as I can. :)_


	7. Ghost

**A/N:** _Weeee. No more hate for Jack in this story. Makes me so happy because I was exactly trying to accomplish that. However, it is not the end of Nick and Jack's rivalry though. That's all I'm saying. Also, congratz to CAPTAINPRICE79 for getting the reference. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _(Refer to last chapter.)_

* * *

Jack and Nick arrived at the ZPD, with Nick's eyes kept opening and closing repeatedly. He never expected the shot that Mac gave back at the Rainforest District to be that strong. Even though it was a quick sip. Meanwhile, Jack was all fine and mighty.

Nick grabbed the handle weakly and opened the door, breathing in the fresh air to get his mind straight again. He needed that.

"What's the matter, Wilde?" Jack said, coming out of the car and closing the door. "I thought you were tough."

Nick got back to his feet slowly. "It's been a while since I had a drink over there…" he said, lazily. He walked to the ZPD slowly, making his way to the restroom to wash his face. Until Judy popped up right in front of him.

"Nick!" she said with a smile.

Nick jumped and patted his chest from the shock. "Don't… Do that…" he warned.

Judy's face turned to confusion. "You look tired," she said.

"Just… A little dizzy…" he assured. "I just need to go wash my face up and we can go have lunch…" He pushed her aside slowly and kept walking to the restroom only more careful this time.

"He'll be fine," Jack said with a smile. "I'm sure he's not so use with the air freshener in my car."

"He didn't puke, did he?" she asked.

"Not at all." Jack was trying to cover Nick by not telling her that both of them were having a drink. And luckily, she bought it.

"Well, I'm so glad you two are okay. Honestly, I really thought you wouldn't."

Jack chuckled. "Not at first that is…" he added. He glanced at Judy. "Tell me, Hopps. How long has it been since you two were… Partners?" Jack wanted to say 'lovers' but he didn't want to get too personal.

"Almost a year now," Judy answered, with full confidence. "We always had the idea to show everyone that natural enemies CAN become a good team. Apparently… It's not just us."

"Not just you? What do you mean?"

"Oh… Well, you see…"

"Alright, Carrots!" Nick cut in with a grin on his face. He looked more wide and awake now. "Let's go. Sorry for the hold up." He turned to Jack. "It was nice working with you, Agent Savage," he said, saluting.

Jack nodded back and watched the two leave the station. He sighed and placed a finger on his forehead. " _Time sure has changed…_ " he thought.

Later…

"So how did things go with Savage?" Judy asked, sucking on the straw to her ice lemon tea.

"He's actually really cool," Nick answered, looking at his phone with a can of soda on his left. "I didn't know he was actually part of the navy even. Then he got recruited into MI6 during one of his accomplishment back then."

Judy stirred the ice in her drink with the straw and thought for a while. "I found a lead, Nick," she said softly, hoping no one would listen.

"On the loan shark case?" Nick asked after he almost choked on his drink.

She nodded. "I found a jacket on the lighthouse. Wolfard is doing inspection on it now."

"With his nose?" Nick joked.

Judy sucked on the straw and nodded.

Nick quickly looked away to his phone to avoid her unintentional cute looks.

"So… What about Savage's case?" Judy asked, looking outside.

He looked back up to her and stared at her. "Well… We know one thing," he started. "We know there is a group of loan sharks called Orgullo de Gatos. All of them are part of the cat family."

Judy quickly turned to her partner. "Cats…?" she said.

"Yea. Manchas use to be one of them before he worked for Mr. Big."

"Manchas? As in, THE Mr. Manchas that use to hunt us after being shot with the Night Howlers?"

"That's the one. But he should be safe. If he's with Mr. Big that is."

"Nick," Judy said, standing up. "Voxroy told me about a couple of cats at Cliffside. He actually saw both of them but didn't take a good look on their faces. It was dark after all. And he was also wearing a straitjacket, so, you know…"

"Well… Can't blame him for being crazy."

Judy sat back down and tapped her fingers a bit, thinking. When suddenly, an idea hit her. "Do you think we can get Max to help us?" she asked. "He was in the Robin Hood before right?"

"I doubt he'll talk anyway," Nick said. "He said he's leaving all that behind already. Did you hear? Sophie moved in with him for the moment."

"Is that so? Huh… Guess that makes more sense…"

Nick thought for a moment. "But then again… I could be wrong. I could never really tell what he's thinking since it's been a while. He's changed a lot too. So who knows?"

"We could try," Judy suggested.

The fox nodded and started texting to his friend in hopes he would reply soon. However, after a few minutes, still nothing. "Looks like we'll have to wait for the reply," Nick said.

"Do you think we should call him in to help with Savage?"

Nick stayed quiet and stared at the table. "I don't think that's a good idea… Savage knows that two of the Robin Hood members are foxes… That's why…"

"He doesn't trust you?"

Nick nodded once. "I'm guessing that if he sees Max, I think he might take it very personal."

Judy's phone rang and she checked it. A message from Wolfard saying, " _Get to HQ now._ "

"We gotta go," Judy said, standing up and finished up her drink fast by sucking on the straw hard until there was nothing in her glass but ice. She sighed as the cold air breathed out of her mouth. "Wolfard just found something about the jacket."

Nick took the straw out of the can and chugged his soda carefully, not to choke on it. Just like Judy, he breathed out a sigh. "Let's go then," he said.

Meanwhile back at Jack's safehouse. It was in the Palm Hotel in Sahara Square, first-class too. He placed his suitcase by the door and loosened his tie after taking off his suit jacket. He looked out the window at the train that was coming from Bunnyburrow on the right to the main city. He sighed. "What a lively place…" he said to himself.

He felt so comfortable. It was nothing like back in England. So much freedom here. His phone started vibrating but thanks to his big ears, he managed to hear table shaking. He picked it up. Unknown caller. However, the number was very familiar.

"Savage speaking," he said, inserting a paw in his pocket.

" _How is the case going?_ " said a female on the other end of the line.

"Could be better," he answered, chuckling sitting down on the bed. "I don't think it's a strong lead though. So I'm going to continue finding something worth investigating."

The caller giggled. " _Well, I'm sure you'll find it in no time_ ," she said. " _And Jack…?_ "

"Hm?"

Silence at first. " _Just… Don't take it too personal, okay…? I know what you've been through._ "

He stayed silent at first. "Okay…" he said, nodding. "Don't worry about it, Nadya."

" _Take care, Jack_ ," she said before hanging up.

Jack sighed and placed a paw over his head, looking down blankly but his mind full with mixed thoughts. He knew he didn't want to take the case too personally but… His mind kept changing his decisions.

He looked at the files that was on the table. He walked over to it and grabbed a blurry picture of a fox wearing a black muzzle. "Ghost…" he said to himself. He clenched his other paw into a fist and frowned.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Uh oh… I think the suspense is coming in hot. Not really though. It's still too soon. Glad I manage to post this on my regular schedule. Sorry if it's not long enough. At least I'm happy Nick and Jack are getting along with each other._

 _I'm sure some of you are confuse with this 'ghost' that Jack was mentioning. If you read Trust Issues, you'd get it. Unless if you wanna get surprised, then don't read it. Best advice from me. Anyway, off to write chapter 8. :)_


	8. The Jacket and the Message

**A/N:** _I've been really caught up with drawing lately. I'll explain after this chapter. So let's get this over with quick._

 **Disclaimer:** _Nick and Judy belong to Disney. Oh, and Jack Savage too._

* * *

"Alright, Wolfard," Judy said, with Nick following behind her as they entered the lab. "What do you got?"

Wolfard handed her the jacket. "It definitely belongs to a cat," said Wolfard. "There's no way I can't recognize that scent. That, and also because there were cat fur on the inside of it."

Nick took the jacket from Judy's paws and examined it. "This is actually a very interesting piece of leather…" he said. "I feel like I've seen it somewhere before."

"You do?" Wolfard asked. "It's a McKroc brand. Nothing like that in Zootopia. It's only obtainable overseas."

"So, we could be dealing with an international loan shark group?" Judy asked.

"Not likely. They probably got this as payment from one of their loaners. Money is hard to come by after all. I think whoever it is paid them back with this. Or, maybe like you said, Hopps. They could be international."

Nick rubbed his thumb on the jacket. He really felt familiar with this kind of skin but just can't seem to put his finger on it.

"In any case," Wolfard continued. "That thing is definitely not from here. We can try to find where it was last seen in public with the cams around the area."

"Good idea," Judy said.

"I just thought of something…" Nick said. "If this jacket is so rare here, why'd he just leave it there? That would be such a waste of money, don't you think?"

Wolfard sat back in his chair. "My guess because it was old? There's a lot of signs of scratches and marks on it. Maybe they don't find it valuable anymore."

"But still… On top of a lighthouse? What do you think they were doing there? And why leave it there? It's like they WANT someone to see it."

Judy looked at Nick and thought. "Nick…" she said.

Nick shook his head and chuckled. "That's just a thought though," he said.

The wolf cop raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, you can keep that jacket," Wolfard said. "I'm keeping the fur sample to see who it belongs too. We found a lot of different kind cat fur so we might not know who the real owner is."

Judy nodded and grabbed Nick's paw, leading him out of the lab. Nick was very focused on the jacket. He kept rubbing his thumb on it, trying to remember where and when he has seen this skin before.

The two of them exited the ZPD. It was already getting dark with the sky turning orange. They have been writing about their reports about their ongoing case all day after the conversation at the lab. Judy felt like her back was breaking but Nick was really in his best shape today, with his thoughts about the jacket. No, not the jacket. But more like about the material of it. He really felt like he's seen and felt it before but where.

"Nick?" Judy called.

Nick looked up and snapped out of his thought.

"You… Really seem focus today…" she said.

He smiled. "Why? Surprised to see me like this?"

She walked up to his and grabbed his face softly. "Yes…" She looked at him with her most serious eyes.

He really felt like she meant it. He snickered. "I'm fine, Carrots," he said putting down her paws. "I'm just… Trying not to lose."

"To Jack?"

Silence for a moment. "Yea…" he finally answered.

"I thought you two finally made up."

"We did but… I can feel like, our rivalry hasn't ended yet." The wind blew some leaves past them with Nick let out a sigh along it. And as he walked past Judy, he stopped and placed a paw on her head. "I'll be fine. I know I won't lose to the guy. Besides, at least it gives me a reason to be hardworking."

She looked up at him. His smile was so tender… So gentle… Which made her smile back. "If you say so," she said turning around with her back facing him.

He looked at her and placed a paw on his forehead. "Dumb bunny…" he said softly.

And as Nick continued walking, his phone beeped. Judy also turned to his direction after hearing it. He read the message. It was from Max. However, his answer was: " _A little busy right now. But okay. Some other time then._ " The fox smiled.

"Who was it?"

He put his phone away. "Max…" he answered. "He said we can talk about it but just not now."

"That's great!" Judy grabbed Nick's arm. "So, um… You wanna eat out? My treat this time."

"Oh come on now. Is it because I paid for lunch just now? You won fair and square this morning."

"N-no…" she said hesitantly. "Think of it as a reward for being so hardworking today. I'll let you choose even."

Nick smirked. "Even if it's expensive?"

"Okay, maybe not ALL of them."

The two laughed. "Hmmm… I'll think of something while we walk back home," he said.

Back at Sahara Square's Palm Hotel… Jack was staying up all night, with his shirt off. He was filling his magazines with ammunition while looking at the files, trying to piece up the puzzle. He tried to relax, trying to think. He would put his pistol down while sitting on bed, with his eyes closed. The box that the Robin Hood stole. It was something precious to him.

He frowned and hit his head a few times after failing to put the pieces together. He sighed, looked up at the ceiling and then outside to the beautiful bright city of Sahara Square. It's like a festival was going on over there. It was so quiet and lively at the same time.

He smiled at the sight. "I wonder what Nadya would think of this view…" he said to himself. His eyes widened and shook his head. "Focus, Savage! Focus!" He let out another sigh, burying his face into his paws. This was so exhausting. It has only been 2 days since he arrived to Zootopia yet, he felt so tired.

It's like his body is telling him he was so close to solving the case and it isn't letting him sleep until he solves it.

He stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, soaking his face with water repeatedly. He keep doing it until his face was drenched, making sure he was fresh and awake. But yet, on the inside, he really felt so desperate. Desperate to sleep, desperate to finish this mission he was given.

He took a deep breath in and lay down on bed, trying to think of something nice. Someone nice… And then his thought began to focus on Judy… He smiled. He clenched his fist tight. Nick and him may have actually been friends already, but… He could feel like his mind was still trying to win Judy over him.

He didn't want to though. He was never the kind of hare to take someone else's lover. But he just can't seem to trust Nick. It's more like his mind is telling him not to trust him. But his heart… Was telling him something different. But what is it? He can feel it. He just can't seem to understand it.

A knock on the door was heard and Jack quickly sat up, reaching for his gun.

"Mr. Savage?" said someone behind the door. "Telegram for you."

Jack put his gun away and walked to the door, opening it slightly. "Yes?" he answered, peeking at the side to a cheetah in a bellboy outfit.

The cheetah handed him an envelope. "This was address to you, sir," he said. "Not sure who it is from. They just told me to hand it to you."

"They?"

"Yes. The staff."

Jack looked away from a moment and eventually accepted the letter. "Thank you…" he said, nodding before locking the door.

He looked at the envelope. It was a yellowish tan envelope with no sender, no address and no stamp. The only thing written on it were his name and the number of his room.

He opened it to find a message inside. "Train station at Savannah Central, tomorrow," it said.

"The train station…?" he said to himself. "Why there…? And who is this from…?" His mind was racing. But for some reason, he felt like he should trust this message. He was really suspicious now. Could this be a trap or could there be something useful that is waiting for him?

Whatever it was, he was going to trust his instinct on this one. It could be something good. And he wanted to know…

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry that I have to end it there. But I really have to go. I've been working overtime and drawing a lot recently because I really need the money to buy a drawing tablet. I seriously never had one because even the 'cheapest' one would cost too much for me. And the fact that I work at 7-eleven is not gonna be able to afford it in just one month. I usually don't make schedules for stuff because I always do them at the last minute. Sorry though. But I really need the money so I can get to this college. The only requirement was a drawing tablet and that was it._

 _It's almost like I'm trading my arms and legs for some greens but seriously, who the fuck cares?_

 _Anyway, please be patient for next chapter. I'll try to write it as soon as I can. I promise._


	9. Mysterious Package

**A/N:** _I actually have nothing to say. :P_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia and its characters belong to Disney. Or was it Pixar? Nope, it's definitely Disney._

* * *

The next day…

Jack was on his way to the train station in Savannah Central just as what the message told him. He barely got some sleep the other night with all the thinking he has been doing. But, nevertheless, he had a mission to accomplish and whatever it was waiting at the train station could actually help quicken the pace.

He set off at 7 in the morning and arrived after more than half an hour. He looked at the time. 7:49am.

"Well… I'm here…" he said to himself. He turned off the engine to his car and got out. He tidied up his suit a little bit and combed his fur from head to ears with his paws, trying to look his best and natural as possible. He was still aware that it could be a trap, but just in case. He needed to look calm, not to scare whoever it was that sent him here.

He looked left and right before taking a seat on one of the bench and waited for something to happen. He waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually, as the sun was high up in the sky, he fell asleep after all that patience. However, he did woke up in the end.

He shook his head and checked the time on his wristwatch. It was almost 10 in the morning and he groaned. Was that message all a prank? He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He has waited 2 hours and nothing has happened.

"What a waste of time…" he said in annoyance. He stood up from his seat and pulled out his keys to his car which he accidentally dropped. And as he bent over to pick them up, he noticed something under the bench he was sitting on. There was a package there wrapped in brown paper. " _Was this here before?_ " he thought. He reached for it.

He looked at the package. There was something written on it. "Thank you for your patience," it said.

He looked to his left and right, making sure nothing suspicious was at hand. "Thanks, whoever you are," he said softly.

He walked to his car and entered before putting the package next to his seat. He looked at it and thought for a moment. His mind kept placing each decisions on top of one another but it wasn't too hard for him to make up his mind. "I'm gonna have to check this at the ZPD…" he finally decided.

He left the scene and went straight head on to the ZPD, as he was about to investigate the package he has received.

At the same time, Judy was in her office typing away on the report of the case she and Nick were working on. She blinked a couple of times and yawned. She didn't have breakfast today and closed her eyes tight for a few seconds.

"Working hard?" Nick said, coming in with two cups of coffee.

Judy smiled weakly and backed away from her computer, letting out another yawn. "You think?" she asked sarcastically.

Nick chuckled and placed a cup on her desk. "Brewed way better than mine," Nick said. "Made by yours truly."

She chuckled and lifted the cup with two paws, taking small sips and lets out a sigh with the steam coming out of her mouth. "Thanks," she said with a slightly stronger smile. "You know…" She put down the cup. "I haven't seen Agent Savage today. Think he's done with his side?"

"I doubt it," Nick said, sitting down at his desk. "That last lead we found was way too small to even solve anything. Not even sure if it had anything to do with his case."

Judy tapped her fingers a bit. "You said you and him found a gang of cats at the Rainforest District?"

"No, not us. Someone. We just asked her and she told us about it. They're seen often but all of them were different mammals."

Judy placed her index finger on her chin, looking down at the ground, leaning on the chair while thinking. She tapped her chin softly and slowly. "I think we should try to find them," she suggested.

"What if they're not related though? Could be bad reputation for ZPD if we mistook them."

"Nick. I don't care about the reputation. A good cop doesn't care about something like that. We do what is right. We serve and protect. Not take care of our image. And I know you can understand that. Can't you?"

Nick looked down at his keyboard. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking up at her with a smile. "Alright," he said. "You do know that every time you do something crazy, I'm always along with it, right? So why bother asking."

She laughed. "Well, I thought you'd get a good lesson as to what a real cop does."

"Oh?" He stood up and walked to her, leaning on a cabinet. "Am I not good enough to be a real cop?"

"Well…" she said, pulling onto his tie, inching his face closer to hers. "The way I see it, you're still a sly fox with bad experience as a cop."

Nick chuckled and rubbed his thumb on her cheek, about to kiss her until…

"Officer Hopps? Officer Wilde?" said Clawhauser through the pager. "Mr. Jack Savage is here to see you two."

Judy pushed the speak button and held her finger on it. "Let him in," she said. She let go of Nick's tie and fixed it making it look neat and tidy again. "Remember," she said. "No rivalry. We're just working for now, aren't we?"

Nick sighed. "Okay, okay…" he said hesitantly.

A knock on the door was heard.

Judy turned around to it. "Come in," she said, standing up.

The door opened and Jack entered. "Hopps, Wilde," he said, nodding at both of them. "I need your help on this one."

Jack placed the package he got from this morning on the table. "Someone left this for me at the train station," he said.

"And that someone is…?" Nick said.

"No idea." Jack crossed his arms. "Whoever that was, sent me a letter even at the Palm Hotel. He or she might have meant this."

"And you haven't opened it yet?" Judy asked.

"I can't risk it. That's why I came to you."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I feel like I could use both your help. It might help me get some sleep once we're done even."

Nick frowned. Jack's eyes were a little baggy. At least he knew that he wasn't lying. But yet, he felt there might be some other reason. "Let's open it then," Nick suggested.

Jack nodded and took out his multitool and pulled the knife, cutting the tape neatly and carefully. The three of them embraced for whatever it was inside. Jack slowly swung the lead opened. Inside the package were covered in white velvet sheets with a burnt red leather in it.

Nick and Judy looked in confusion. "Um… Okay," Nick said. "Now what?"

However, Jack's eyes slowly opened when he saw it. It looked so familiar to him. He picked it up and under the cloth laid a message on the white velvet sheets.

"Find me if you remembered?" Judy read the message aloud. She looked at Jack. "What does that mean?"

Jack shook his head and shrugged. "I seriously have no idea…" he said.

"Okay, so… It turns out to not be so threatening at all," Nick said. "Big deal. Want some coffee, Savage?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you," he said, still observing the red leather.

Nick's eyes squinted a little and looked at the item. "Hold on…" he said, taking it from Jack. He rubbed his thumb on the leather and gasped. "This is the same leather as the jacket you found!" he said to Judy.

Judy touched it. "It DOES feel the same…" she said, still doubting.

"Maybe because it was burnt."

"What jacket are you two talking about?" Jack asked.

The two looked at each other for a moment. "Carrots found a jacket on top of the lighthouse at Cliffside," Nick explained. "We think it may have to do with something about OUR case."

Jack placed his index finger on his chin. "How can you be sure it's from the same brand?" he asked.

Nick showed him the way the red leather was sewn. It was sewn in both in diagonal ways like a diamond and a smal cross in the diamonds. "What's more, it's crocodile skin," Nick said. "Only McKroc has this kind of material with crocodile scales on them."

Jack yawned after Nick gave him back the red leather. "I see…" he said, drowzily.

"Hey, this may sound crazy," Judy said. "But what if both our cases are… Connected?"

"Could be," Nick said shrugging. "If so, then we just got two birds with one stone. Or three in this case."

Jack chuckled. "You could be right, Hopps," he said. "If so, then maybe we can work together on this one."

A quick knock on the door was heard and the three of them turned to it.

"Door's unlocked," Nick said.

The door swung opened quickly with Wolfard standing with some papers. "Hopps! Wilde!" he said. "I found something on the cams!" He placed the papers down. They were all pictures from cameras around Zootopia.

"Look," he said, pointing to one picture. It was a crowd walking across the street and his finger was pointing at what looks like a jaguar or cheetah in a chestnut-colored jacket. "This guy over here has the same kind of jacket you found the other day. It's a McKroc."

"How can you tell?" Nick asked.

"Because…" He brought another picture on and pointed to the same cat mammal wearing the exact same jacket. "This one was 3 days after the one I showed you just now. There's no one else who has worn the same kind of jacket even. And the sleeves were sewn in a diamond shape with crosses in them just like the back of the jacket you found, Hopps." Wolfard brought out another picture. "This one was just 5 days ago." The picture was shown somewhere shady with the lights dimly shining above his head that says 'The Tunnels' shining in pink as outlines.

"Where is this?" Judy asked.

"Grass Street," Nick answered. "No way I can't recognize that. It's a nightclub."

"And yet you still don't know everyone?" Judy joked.

"Hey, I knew everyone because I was a con fox back then okay?" he countered.

Jack looked at the two and sighed. " _They look so happy_ …" he thought. He smiled and combed his fur with his paw. "We should wait for a few days," Jack suggested. "He doesn't go there often, does he?"

"Well, we checked the day before we got this picture," Wolfard said. "So, no."

"Then until we are alerted of his presence, then maybe we can take a look."

"Good idea," Nick agreed. "At least now we have a strong lead on something." He patted Jack on the back. "I think it could be a good time for you to rest."

"You noticed huh?" he said chuckling, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I can try. Again…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm gonna have to stop here. I may have overlooked at some errors so please forgive me. The next chapter will take part a few days after this one. But I'll post it in the next 3 or 4 days. So expect it soon or never. :P_

 _It's just that, I feel like none of you are actually hyped for this so tell me if you want me to continue. If not, I'll just cut to the chase in the next chapter. And I'll be honest, I'm disappointed in this story too. :P_


	10. Just Relax

**A/N:** _I actually did not expect people to want me to continue the story more and more. I actually felt like this story was dying to be honest. Because of how less the effort I was putting in. I even expected at least one of you to say, "Just end it already" but I guess I was wrong. And to make it up for it, here is a special chapter. This takes part during the day off while they wait until intel comes in. And this will be all about Jack and how he spends his time in Sahara Square for the Jack fans. And because of this, if you read Under One Roof, you'll remember Max and Sophie having a visit in Sahara Square in chapter 9. And in chapter 10, it took place two days after. So you might see what Max and Sophie have been doing for those two days. MIGHT. Anyway, I said too much. Enjoy, and I hope this makes up for my laziness._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney but two of the characters belong to me in this chapter._

* * *

Jack returned to the Palm Hotel after his visit at the ZPD. He was so exhausted that he wanted to sleep but he knew that his brain won't let him. He didn't even yawn yet his eyes were getting dark spots under them.

He walked up slowly to his room and pulled out his room key and as he was about to unlock his door, he dropped it by accident. He groaned and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He was feeling a tad lazy right now and for once, he just didn't want to move.

Suddenly, a gloved paw reached for his key and offered it back to him. He turned to the mammal that helped him. It was a fox. Wearing a black shirt with a fox skull on it.

"Here," he said. "You look tired so don't try to stretch."

Jack smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back and taking back his key. "Thank you," he said.

"Max!" called a female voice behind the fox.

The predator turned around to find a brown hare rushing towards him. "Come on!" she said, grabbing his arm. "They're having a buffet in the dining hall!"

Jack looked at the two. They reminded him of Nick and Judy… "Um… You two wouldn't happen to be… Together. Would you?" he asked as politely as he can.

"I wish," the fox, named Max, answered. "She's engaged. I'm just a friend."

"Ah, I see." Jack inserted his key in the doorknob and unlocked the door. "Take care now. And thanks again."

Max nodded with respect and it was the last thing Jack saw before he closed the door.

For some reason, the jack could feel that aura between that tod and jill. The same as when he found out that Nick and Judy were dating. However, even though there seemed to be a strong bond between those two but something was just blocking their way.

He shook his head. "What am I thinking?" he said to himself. He undid his tie and toss it on the bed and removed his suit jacket, hanging it on the coatrack. He lay back down and lets out a strong breath, trying to relax. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something. Something to keep his mind occupied for the time being.

But it was useless as his mind kept mixing everything. Like, the thought of Judy and suddenly the mission he was assigned to, or his past. It was leading him nowhere.

He sat up and turned on the radio, hoping to find a tune that can take him away from all these distractions from his relaxation.

Luckily, he did. There was no singing. No loud music. Just a slow, soft and sweet tune playing on a flute on the radio. He closed his eyes slowly and smiled. Now he sees himself just laying on a hammock, in between two coconut trees while he just bathe in the sun with his sunglasses on with no shirt and just his trunks.

To top it off even, because the air conditioner wasn't turned on, it felt like he WAS in that spot. However, the heat eventually irritated him and he had no choice but to turn on the air conditioner anyway. He lay back down and closed his eyes again. This time, another dream.

Now he finds himself lying on sheets of snow, in very warm clothing. The softness from the mattress felt like cloud and snow combined. His arms and legs even started moving, making imaginary snow angels. It looked rather silly too but, right now he just wants to enjoy this great feeling he was receiving.

And in a few moments, he went to sleep. His mouth hanging opened slightly along with him snoring softly with his nose twitching every time he inhales. His ears even stopped moving and just eased themselves upon the soft pillow.

The place was cool and it was enough to actually drive him to dreamland. And very soon, he'll be in tip-top shape in no time.

Meanwhile, at the buffet…

"So… I was thinking maybe we can go to the market later," said a jill, spinning her fork to hold on to the spaghetti. "It seriously is hot here and I could use some new clothes too." She looked up to see the fox, named Max, staring down at his burger blankly.

"Max?" she called, shaking his paw.

He looked up at her. "Sorry, Sophie…" he said. "I was… Just thinking…"

"About what?"

Max tapped his index finger repeatedly and stayed silent for a moment. "That… Rabbit or… Hare just now…"

"The one in the suit?"

"Yeah… I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…"

"One of your clients maybe?"

Max shook his head. "That's not it… But then again, I've always kept my face masked every time I do my job. So I doubt he's ever seen me before."

The jill, Sophie, grabbed his paw. He looked at her. "Max…" she said. "If… Anything were to happen to you… I'll be there for you…"

Max looked at her for a while and then to their paws. He pulled back slowly and placed the paw she grabbed under his other. He smiled. "Thanks…" he said, sounding as sincere as he can.

Hours after Jack's nap (or sleep), he woke up to find the place was already dark. He quickly wrapped his arms around his body after feeling the cold atmosphere surrounding him. He grabbed the remote control to the air conditioner and increased the temperature, trying to keep it balanced. Not too cold, not too warm.

He sighed and looked out the window. His eyes actually managed to open all the way now but without him noticing. He let out a long yawn, got off of bed and went straight to the bathroom, washing his face.

He looked up at the mirror and sighed. What a great rest… He felt more alive now. He just can't understand why he was so pent up on so many things. He soaked his face in water one more time, trying to forget that. He was finally able to get some rest and now he just wanted to try to do something else other than work, his love life, or remembering about his past.

He took his jacket and wore his tie properly. Grabbing the key to his room, and clearing his throat, he opened the door and locked it the moment he stepped out.

"Be honest," said someone, coming towards the secret agent.

He turned to his right to find the same hare and fox walking in his direction. However, in different clothing this time. And for some reason, the female hare's face had a very visible pink tone to it.

"Do I look good or not?" she asked, looking up at the fox that she was walking with.

"I ain't saying nothing," said the fox. The two of them stopped at the door next to Jack's and unlocked it, entering their room and locking it the moment the door was closed.

Apparently, they were Jack's temporary neighbor. He could hear them what sounded like playful arguments in their room thanks to his large ears. He sighed.

"Are fox-rabbit couples a thing now…?" he asked himself. However, he wasn't annoyed at this. It could just be a coincidence. And also, the fox DID say that he was just her friend and that the she was already engaged to somebody else.

He dragged the palm of his paw down to his face and lets out a short breath. Not a sigh but a breath. He decided to go out for a walk to keep his mind away from all of this… 'Madness'.

As he was strolling around the area, he noticed that there were music playing. It sounded like there was a party going on. He followed the music and found himself in the town. His eyes widened and he held his breath the moment he laid eyes on the scene.

The town was bright and alive almost like nobody was sleeping. Traditional music played all around him as advertisement for all the many businesses. He looked around and he has never seen everyone this lively.

Normally, back at England, the only place that would still be going on at night would be clubs and bars but here, many of the franchises were still opened. And everyone seemed to be in a good mood too. However, a few were still looking very and quite grumpy.

As he kept walking, he came upon a clothes store. He entered it and the bell above him rang.

"Welcome, welcome!" said, a camel popping out from the counter. "What can I do you for, sir?"

Jack walked slowly towards to some polo shirts and looked at them carefully. They were very neatly sewn. He rubbed his thumb on a red one and smiled a little. "This is actually good quality," he said.

"Thank you," said the shop owner. "But all of them aren't the best. We normally get most of our clothes, second-pawed."

"Well, whoever it is that use to wear this really knows how to take care of its condition," Jack said sarcastically. The hare looked around some more to see whatever it is that will interest him. He turned to the wall where many leather jackets were hung.

He thought that maybe he should buy one, just as a souvenir. He looked carefully for one that would fit his style and soon found a chestnut-colored trench jacket. He tried to reach for the hanger but it was too high for him.

"Allow me," said the camel, grabbing the jacket for him.

"Thank you." Jack examined the jacket. It was a little too big for him but at least it was just his height. He turned the jacket to see the back and his smile disappeared. Something caught his eyes.

The back of the jacket had a diamond sewed with a cross in the middle, and the sleeves also followed along the same pattern only with the cross in them. And it took him a while to finally realized that this was the jacket that was seen in the shots taken back at the ZPD earlier today.

He turned to the shop owner. "Where did you get this?" he asked, trying to not sound suspicious. "This is actually in good condition."

"Oh this? A customer came two days ago and gave this away. For free too. Such a kind gentlemale."

"What species was he?"

"A puma. He had a Brazillian or… Spanish dialect if I remember correctly. Still, I cannot understand why he would give it for free. I have never seen this kind of material before."

Jack looked at it carefully and gripped on it tight. "I'll take it," he said.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And so, the chapter ends here. The suspense is getting real. I really thank all of you for helping me keep on writing this story. I already planned to, but it just feels a little empty the more chapters I post. But now that that's out of the way, I finally know that I can finish up this story. So thanks again. :)_


	11. Neighbors

**A/N:** _I wrote this right after I posted last chapter. You all really motivated me to keep writing more and more. I must thank you all for the support. This chapter will still be about Jack. I feel like I need to develop his character a little bit more, so maybe till the next chapter, I can get Nick and Judy back. Sorry, guys and gals._

 **Disclaimer:** _All of this, belongs to Disney. Except for this fanfiction. Only the category and characters._

* * *

Jack rushed back to the Palm Hotel as quickly as he can to bring the evidence back for examination. He finally got a lead on something and was already on the case. Just like that, his day off turned out to be just a short break for the day.

As soon as he was about to open the door to his room, the door to his neighbors', the fox and the hare's, opened. He turned to the direction as soon as he heard it unlocked.

Out stepped the fox. He yawned softly and fixed his grey hoodie up.

Jack's eyes looked down as he noticed the fox was wearing gloves and began to suspect him of something. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

Max, his temporary neighbor, turned to him. "Yea…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just… You know, a little worried…"

"About what?"

Max began scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing…" he said. "It's just that…" Max looked back at the door to his room and smiled. "I… Haven't seen that hare for a long time now… And, I just found out she was already engaged to… Some other hare…"

Jack's ears dropped. He looked at Max, focusing on what he was about to say and had forgotten about the gloves.

"Kinda wish I can tell her but… I can't."

Jack stared at him for a while and looked back at the door. "You two seemed way closer than couples though…"

The fox chuckled. "Because… We kinda knew we have a thing for each other… We just can't say it…"

Jack's head lowered itself and he began staring at the ground next. "Why not…?" he asked.

"Well… As a male, and her best friend, I can't force her to decide for me."

Jack quickly looked back at him. "Excuse me?"

"It's just that… I don't… Think that just because males are more dominant, doesn't give them the right to decide for the female is all… The female should decide on what she wants to do. Don't you agree?"

Silence again but only shorter than last time. Jack grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Goodnight, sir…" was all he said before locking his door.

And at that moment, the secret agent leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling with the lights still not turned on. His body dragged itself down slowly as if his legs has given up standing for him.

His mind was in such a mess after hearing what that fox said. However, he wasn't wrong. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and lets it out quick and hard. This was no time to be thinking about stuff like that. All that matters now is that he has gotten an evidence and he was on the lead of something.

The night felt like it passed by in a flash. Jack hasn't slept at all since last night all because of the jacket. His eyes didn't look tired but looks can be decieving. He let out a yawn and looked out the window, with his eyes squinted. He didn't realize that he was up all night examining the jacket.

He placed the jacket back on the table, leaned back in his chair and groaned before putting his face in his paws. His paws landed on the table and he pushed himself up against it, standing up barely. He raised up his paw and stretched a little to get his muscles and bones straight again. Just when he thought he got some proper rest, the insomnia returned.

All of a sudden, a growl was heard. He turned around quickly as soon as he heard it. He turned left and right, looking for whatever it is that made that growling, however…

It was just his stomach…

He sighed and placed the palm of his paw on his forehead. He was literally overworking himself that he didn't realize that it has been a while since he properly had a meal.

He looked at the clock on the drawer next to the bed. It was already 9 in the morning.

"They should be serving breakfast by now…" he said. He washed up his face a little and neatly tightened his tie and dust off his jacket and fixing the wrinkles on it.

A few moments later, he was in the dining hall, with a plate of rice. He didn't thought of how much it would cost him, he just wanted to eat now. He took any dishes or sauce that looked like it can fill his stomach for bit and was really taking his time deciding too. It actually took him a little longer than expected and eventually he came up with such a simple meal. Rice with long bean curry and some potatoes as dishes.

He sat at an empty table and sighed softly, before looking around the hall. There were so few mammals there but at least it'll be a bit peaceful to eat. He actually hated crowded area because of all the conversation the mammals would talk about, he would hear them and it hurts his head. But because there were so few and most of them were sitting quite far from him, he can finally eat in peace.

"So, I feel like we should go watch the camel race," said someone across of him.

Jack looked up to find the fox and hare duo again, sitting at a table in front of him.

"You're not going to gamble are you?" said Max, drinking his tea.

"No, of course not," said Sophie. "I just wanna see the race. Besides, it only happens every week so we won't get to see it till next week."

"Alright fine. After this we're going to the Palace. I'd like to see all those old antique carpets and stuff."

"And don't forget about Animalia tomorrow! It happens only once a year so I HAVE to see it."

Jack's head raised up as he heard that. Animalia… Sounds like some kind of parade was about to go on.

Max looked over Sophie and noticed Jack staring at the two. He quickly looked down at his food and put some in his mouth, chewing awkwardly. He looked at the jack for a while and sighed before turning to Sophie.

"Hey, Soph," he called. "Think you can get me some lemonade?"

"Why not get it yourself?"

Max placed his paws on each other as if he was praying. "Please? Just this once."

She smiled and stood up. "Okay, okay. Remember. The camel race later." And with that said, she left the table to go get his drink.

"You sound interested," Max said, leaning back in his chair. He turned his head to face Jack. "Would you like to go to the parade tomorrow?"

Jack kept chewing but slower this time. "Happens only once a year, huh…?" Jack said after swallowing his food. "I'm only going to be hear temporarily anyway so… Might as well."

Max chuckled. "Whatever it is you're facing now, you seem to have gotten a little better than last night we met. Something happened?"

Jack stopped and stared at his food for a moment. "I was just hungry…"

"Well, just wait till you see the parade tomorrow. You'll enjoy it."

Jack's eyes slowly revert to Max's gloves. He had just remembered about them. "A question…" he said. "It… Maybe rude of me to ask but… Why are you wearing gloves?"

Max blinked slowly in silence at his breakfast.

"Yesterday… Last night… And this morning… Why do you wear them?"

The fox laid his paw on his other fist. "I hurt someone…" he said, turning to the secret agent. "I wore them to make sure I don't hurt anyone again."

Jack nodded, after understanding it. "Could it be… That jill just now…?" he asked.

Max didn't say anything but nodded anyway. "That's why I'm glad she forgave me. But I can't bear to hurt her again. Even if it is on accident."

Jack scooped a spoonful of rice. "You two were close back then?" he asked before eating.

"We were like siblings," the fox answered. "That was 10 years ago. And after an incident happened… Well, we never saw each other again. Until now, that is."

Jack chuckled. "Sounds rough," he said. "Sorry to hear that."

"That was long ago. Eventually, I learn to accept it."

The agent placed his fork and spoon on the plate in an orderly manner and wiped his mouth with the cloth that was left on the table. "Savage," Jack said. "Jack Savage."

Max turned to him and smiled. "Name's Max. Max Zero. Nice to meet you."

Jack stood up from his seat and nodded his head in respect towards the fox. "Have a nice day then, Mr. Zero," he said. He turned around and walked away from his table.

"You really should come to the parade tomorrow. It's really nice."

Jack just kept walking but he heard it. He just didn't know how to respond.

"Alright!" Sophie said, after returning with a glass of lemonade. "One glass of lemonade!"

"Thanks," Max said, leaning forward to grab his drink.

"Lemonade for breakfast?" Sophie said, giggling. "You really should fix that diet of yours."

After drinking a bit, Max sighed. "You can't tell me what to do," he said sarcastically.

Back to Jack, he returned back to his room and closed the door quietly. He didn't lock it this time. He sighed and placed his forehead on the door. What an exhausting day. And it just started too.

He let go of the doorknob and turned around, walking towards the jacket only to step on something.

He looked down. It was a letter. He picked it up and observed it carefully. The same kind of envelope that was sent to him the other day. He opened it to find another message this time.

"Animalia, tomorrow," it said.

He tossed the message on the table and checked the piece of paper and envelope, hoping to find a clue like a watermark. He wanted to know who was the one that was sending him the letters. It could be vital information too.

Several hours has passed and still no trace or clue about the letter nor the jacket. But Jack was so patient with investigating this, he didn't even realize that night has already engulfed the sky.

A knock on the door was heard and he lifted up his head as he was examining the letter. He walked up to the door with the letter still in his paw and answered. "Yes?" he said. It was Max, the fox he met this morning.

"Just reminding you about Animalia tomorrow," he said.

Jack laughed softly. "I won't be forgetting about it," he said. Of course, he needed to go there after all. Just as the message said.

"Hm?" Max noticed something in the agent's paw. "You have a relative in Quebec?" he asked.

"Quebec?"

Max pointed at the letter in the jack's paw. "That paper there. It's a Stand brand. Only Quebec has them. The mark is very visible under the light in the dark."

Jack looked back at the paper quickly and nodded nervously. "Uh, yea," he said. "He's my brother. He's just on… His honeymoon with his new wife is all." Jack nodded again as a discrete thanks to Max for giving him a hint.

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope he's doing fine." Max put out his paw to shake. "Hope to see you in the parade Mr. Savage."

The hare chuckled. "You'll see me there," he said, shaking his head. And that's when Jack felt it. The glove… It was the same material just like the jacket he found. He looked closely and as quickly as he can at his gloves. There seem to be what looked like crocodile skin on the knuckles on the gloves. "By any chance… Are these McKroc?"

"Yep," Max said, smiling. "Got it for my birthday from a friend. Feels comfy too. And plus, the leather's really thick."

Jack smiled and nodded again just like just now to thank Max discretely. "Thanks for reminding me, Mr. Zero," he said. "Have a goodnight." He quickly closed and locked the door. "Now we're onto something…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _And so it ends here! Looks like things are starting to piece up together. Also, someone wanted Max and Sophie to have a role in this story. I can't guarantee anything but I'll try. That's why I put Max appearing a lot in this chapter. If I can find a role that properly suits them, then I'll put them in it. For now, just wait till the next chapter. See you all soon. Ciao. :)_


	12. Animalia

**A/N:** _Alright, so here's chapter 12. I'm very surprised that you all wanted Max to be part of the story. I thought for sure he'd just be a cameo that coincidentally helped Jack but because of your support, I think I may just found a role for him. So thanks, everyone. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own two characters here but the rest belongs to Disney._

* * *

"So how are things going on there?" said a female fox through the screen of a laptop.

"It was interesting," Jack said, putting on his shirt with him away from the camera while standing up. "The animals here are very… Well, interactive."

"Nothing like here in England?"

Jack sat back in front of the laptop after buttoning up his shirt. "Not at all," he said. "It's so… How do I say it…? Different?"

The vixen through the screen laughed. "You hardly ever say that," she said. "Which means you definitely like the place."

Jack shrugged with a silly smile. "More or less," he said.

The fox turned around quickly and then back at the screen. "I need to go," she said. "Editor-in-chief Krim is having a meeting with the Duke."

"Send my regards. And Nadya…"

"Hm?"

Jack glanced down for a second and shook his head with an assuring smile. "Just… Take care," he hesitantly.

She winked at him with a thumb up. "Always have and always will," she said.

He chuckled. "See you soon…" And with that, the video call disconnected. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

Nadya… The secretary of the editor-in-chief… The vixen that has been helping him all those times after his old partner passed away. Even though she was a fox, she was the only one that he could trust. After all, she was the one that provided him the info about the case he was on right now. Only the small details though.

He was really grateful to her. And he just can't repay the things she's done for him. If only he knew… That deep down, he felt something. Just didn't realize it.

"Mr. Savage?" called someone behind the door.

The hare turned around and walked towards it, greeting the guest. Max.

"Morning," Max said.

"Morning…" he replied with a weak smile.

"So since you're going to the parade tonight, I figure you should at least join me and my friend for breakfast."

"I'd rather wait…" Just when the agent was about to close the door, Max quickly held it open.

"You seem interested in my gloves last night," Max reminded.

Jack's ears stood up and he just looked at the fox.

"I can tell you something about it. If you can at least have breakfast with us."

Jack sighed and looked back at him. That look in Jack's face, Max knew that Jack has some trust issues. And just when things were going so well.

"I'd like to know one thing…" Jack said. "Why are you trying that hard just to get me to eat breakfast with you?"

"Because I know…" he said. "I know that look you're doing. You're having a hard time trusting me, aren't you?"

Jack just stayed quiet, gripping on the doorknob.

"Is it because I'm a fox? That hares and foxes are natural enemies? I, for once, would at least like to show you, that not all foxes are what you think."

Jack's eyes opened a bit wider. The thought brought to Nadya and then to Nick. Both of them were foxes and now Max? His distrust towards foxes are starting to fade away but slowly. Yet, this tod was trying so hard to get him to join him for breakfast and in return provide information about his gloves.

He sighed, with his head slowly dropping down. "Alright…" he said.

Max smiled gently without showing his teeth. "We'll be at the dining hall," he said, taking a step back. "See ya soon."

Jack watched the fox jogged his way to the elevator and closed the door after he was far enough. He pinch his skin in between his eyes. He was really in such a headache. Everything seemed to happen so fast. First, he has his eyes set for Judy. Then, he became friends with Nick but still a rival. The mixed thought of Nadya back home was by far the most confusing. He knows he misses her but, he just did not realized he missed her more than he thinks.

He turned to the coat rack where his jacket was hanging and grabbed for it and afterwards putting it on. He dust off the sleeves hoping not to get anything on it, trying to look his best. As for the tie, he tied it but not neatly. For once, he didn't want it look good. He just let it loose a bit. He was just in no mood in trying to be fancy. After all, having breakfast with his hotel neighbors isn't considered as work.

In the dining hall…

"All I'm saying is, we gotta try to be nice," Max said. "We're neighbors after all."

Sophie chuckled and covered her mouth. "You're way too nice, Max…" she said, putting down her paw. "But hey, if you think so, then I'll go along with it."

"Pardon," said someone behind them, who happened to be the jack. "Sorry I'm late," he said, taking a seat opposite them.

Max frowned as he noticed something a little different about the secret agent today. "Your tie isn't… You know…" was all Max could say.

"I know…" Jack said, putting his elbows on the table and his cheek on the knuckles of his paw. "It's just… I thought I'd try something different." Jack actually wanted to say 'lazy', but he wouldn't want to tarnish his reputaton as a secret agent with that excuse. Even though it was towards mammals who have nothing to do with any of his case like the two sitting in front of him.

"Anyway," Max started. "You said you wanted to ask about the gloves?"

Jack's eyes blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Ask away."

Jack looked at him in confusion and snickered. "I'm… Confuse. Don't I owe you anything?"

"Nope. I said if you join us for breakfast, I'll answer your questions."

The hare was in disbelief. Is this fox trying to pull his legs? He's giving out answers just for attending breakfast with him and his friend.

"Max only wanted you to at least have some company," said Sophie. "He noticed how lonely you were and thought we'd have you along with us for breakfast together as neighbors."

"Temporarily that is," Max added. "That's why you should know that we're going back to the city once the parade is over. It'll be a long and tiring trip."

Jack was speechless. He just can't understand why Max was so nice to him. That only lasted a few seconds though before he snapped out of it.

"If so, then I appreciate your cooperation," he said, leaning forward. "First question: Who gave you those gloves?"

"My manager," Max answered without worried. "He got this for me for my birthday when the one I use to wear got burnt."

"Burnt?"

"Yea. There was an accident in a factory with a fire in Los Horserus. We were making glass and my own got burnt. Fake leather, I guess."

"Los Horserus you say… Is that where the gloves are made?"

"I don't think so. From what I heard, McKroc use to have its own store even. So it shouldn't be hard to find them on the internet."

The internet? Of course… Why didn't he think of that to begin with? Jack turned back to him. "How long have you been wearing it?"

Max looked up at the ceiling while counting with his fingers. "More than 5 years," he said.

" _5 years…?_ " Jack thought. He looked at Max carefully. The fox looked way too young. "Um… Just… How old are you?" he asked trying to sound polite.

Max scratched his head. "Wow… Not glove-related at least. But I'm 20."

"You worked in a glass factory when you were 15 then?"

"Yep," Max said. "I ran away from home when I was 13 so… You know. I gotta find a job at least."

The fox was answering his question way too straightforward which brought some suspicions towards the hare. He placed his finger on his chin and thought for a moment. "Why exactly are you wearing them? Do you wear them every day everywhere? Even at home or while showering?"

This time Max didn't answer. He clenched his fist on the table.

Sophie then grabbed one of his paw. "He can't answer the first one…" she said. She looked back at Max. "Something… Happened to him when he… When WE were still kids. That's why he wears those gloves."

Jack bowed his head as an apology. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't know."

"I can tell you this…" Max said. "Yes, I wear them everyday but only in public."

A cheetah waitress interrupted them when he brought them their breakfast. One was some twig fries along with some baked potatoes with mushroom soup poured on it for Jack, another was a bowl of salad soup for Sophie and lastly, a simple tuna sandwich for Max.

"Itadakimasu!" Max said with a wide smile.

Jack looked at how he's enjoying his sandwich. Which bugged him a bit. Max was so sad just now and just like that he recovered the moment his food came. It wasn't special nor did it have any special sauce. It was just tuna with bread in between.

It was enough to bring the hare to smile at least and get him to actually enjoy his own meal.

After breakfast, Max and Sophie said their goodbye to Jack as it will probably be the last time they will ever see him. They were on their way to the market to buy some souvenirs before the parade. Jack also thanked Max for giving him the information he needed.

And as Jack returned to his room, he quickl booted up his laptop and searched up for McKroc. He immediately went to the Wapitipedia page. He checked for any information the website could provide and soon found an article that he found interesting.

"On May 1996, the brand was shut down due to the endangerment of reptiles. Owner, Edward Claardvark had no idea that his employee, Cesar Pangato, was rushing the production of leather to the extend where the reptiles eventually became endangered. To this day, anyone seen with any McKroc brand clothing is considered rare and has very high value."

"So McKroc was shut down because the reptiles became endangered…" Jack said, biting on his thumb softly. "That explains why there are less of them. So they're considered antique now. I wonder…" Jack turned back to the jacket and examined it again. He pulled the jacket on either side and to test its toughness. It was really hard to even make a scratch on it.

He tossed it back on the table and sighed, looking at the time. He still has a few hours left before the parade begins. He shrugged and laid down on bed, trying to rest a bit before the time comes. He closed his eyes and embraced the cold breeze blowing from the AC. He breathed quietly and soon fell asleep.

Jack finds himself in a dark street. He was confuse at how he got there. There was nothing but a single lamp post shining on a part of the walkway. And underneath the light, there was someone laying there. A rabbit or a hare…

Jack slowly walked towards the mammal. "Mary…?" he said. He rushed towards the body and finds her unconscious. And… Not breathing. He knelt down before her, grabbing her by the arms. "Mary?!" he called. "Mary! Can you hear me?! Open your eyes! Mary!" Jack slowly lifted up his head. He saw four unknown figures walking away. One turned around to look back at him. He had a black muzzle on his face with his red fur visible under the dim moonlight. Brown eyes. Black ears. A fox…

"Mary!" Jack woke up immediately the moment he knew what animal the culprit was. He breathed as hard as he can and slowly inhaled a deep one, letting it go afterwards. He placed a paw on his face and groaned. A nightmare…

He picked up his phone and looked at the time. 9pm?! He went straight for the curtains and pushed them aside. It was already dark and the parade was already on.

He quickly washed up his face and took the stairs down rather than the elevator for a quick route. He went straight for his car and started up his engine. However, he was a careful and patient driver though so he took a little of his time to reach to his destination.

He even passed the train station where Max and Sophie can be seen waiting at the bench. But, he didn't notice them. Nor did they notice him.

Jack reached Animalia in about 10 minutes or so without any problems. Gazelle's singing was really keeping everyone up with spirits as they cheered her on. This is actually good cover because of how many mammals were present.

While walking through the crowd, he noticed two mammals were there. A fox. And… A bunny. They were Nick and Judy. Both of them were standing by the fence, watching Gazelle singing on the parade float.

He wanted to join them, but seeing them holding hands while dancing along with the song… Somehow… It unnerved him a little. He shook his head and looked forward.

" _Focus, Savage!_ " he thought to himself. " _Focus!_ "

He took one final look at them and went back to his work. In his mind… It really would have been nice to spend some time with someone he loved. But she was already taken… In front of him even.

Jack kept walking and walking, hoping to get far away from the two to avoid being seen. He found himself in an alley where no one would bother to look. He leaned on the wall and breathed slowly. He really did not know what this feeling it was inside him. It was like a mixture of jealousy and disagreement within him. Maybe something else. He just can't describe it.

Even his legs were getting weak but he managed to stand up again without any problems. He waited… And waited until something happened, trying to act cool with his eyes closed and his head down.

More than an hour went by and he was unconscious. Like, he was seriously taking a nap while standing up, leaning on the wall as support. The nightmare he had just now was really taking his sleep away from him. But he woke up eventually. The parade was still going and he rubbed an eye with the palm of his paw.

He sighed. There was definitely no way that whoever it was that sent him the message could help him. That, or maybe he missed something. Either way, there was no way to tell who or what was it that could help him to get closer into solving his case.

He frowned a little and scratched at the back of his head while walking back to his car. While he was focusing on being agitated to himself, he bummed into someone. "Oh, excuse me…" he apologized. His eyes opened up when he realized he bummed into Judy who was holding on two cups of milkshakes.

"Agent Savage?" she said. "I didn't know you were here for Animalia."

Jack smiled. "Well… I was… Curious. So I thought I check it out."

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Um…" The hare entertwined his fingers on both paws together. "Yeah. Definitely. Big fan of Gazelle after all."

Judy laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun. Wanna join both Nick and me? We can show you around."

Jack raised his paw. "No thanks," he said. He yawned. "I'm already tired…"

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you get a good night sleep."

"Thank you…"

"I'll say hello to Nick for you. Goodnight, Agent Savage."

Jack watched Judy walking her way back to Nick and after that was gone in the crowds. He sighed and slowly make his way back to his car.

He was so exhausted. No, not exhausted. More like, lazy. He just wanted to lie down and just forget about what happened just now.

He did not rush back to the hotel though. Nor to his room. And as he was at the top floor, he noticed a small package just outside his room. He frowned and walked towards it. It was the same kind of package that he received at the train station the other day. This time, with a note that said, 'Hope this'll help you'.

He entered his room and turned on the lights. He placed the package on the table and cut it open carefully. And inside… It was… Well… It was something. It was a matryoshka doll of a, what looks like bobcat. He opened it to find flour inside of it rather than another doll.

He closed it back. Did the sender purposely sent him to go to the parade just so he or she could leave the package there. And if so, why tell him to go to the parade while he or she could have just left the package at the door until Jack comes out?

So many questions were going through his head. He sat at his bed and thought for a moment. His mind was full of questions and they were really giving him a slight headache. He placed his middle and index finger on his temple and gritted his teeth. He just couldn't think at this kind of situation. He needed some rest and he needed it now.

He turned off the lights, leaving all the clues there on the table for him to solve. Tomorrow, he will be going back to the ZPD about this. With all the clues that he has gotten, this was definitely no time to rest. For now, that is.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And that is all, guys and gals. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Max and Sophie won't return for now but they will in future chapters. I have already finished all the ideas and the story will probably end before September. So please bear with me in the meantime. Anyway, ciao and have a nice day. :)_


	13. Catnip

**A/N:** _First of, I must apologize for updating the story later than my usual schedule. I've just been hooked up with Pokémon GO so much that I didn't had time. Like, play the app, go to sleep, work, repeat. I thoroughly enjoy the app by the way but now I must focus on the story. Sorry about that._

 _And to the guest named SayNoNo, no, I'm not Tamil. I'm half Chinese and half Native Malaysian. But yes, I got the name Puli from chapter 6 in a Tamil language. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _The fanfiction is mine but the Zootopia category is owned by Disney._

* * *

The next day, at around more than 10 o'clock in the morning. A jack was sleeping uncomfortably in his bed, moving his body left and right, trying to properly sleep.

He frowned and opened his eyes. They weren't baggy but they were just too heavy for him to open. He turned to the table next to him, looking at the time. He groaned and sat up straight. The time ticked away as he stared at the sheets blankly. There was nothing in his mind though. It was like he was slowly turning into a zombie.

He sighed and cover his face in his paws. He reluctantly push the sheets aside and got off of bed, heading straight to the bathroom. Jack wasn't the kind of mammal to rush things. He takes his time whether or not he's about to be late or early.

He splashed water in his face several times and breathed slowly. His head lifted itself up to look at the mirror.

"I need to get this case over with…" he said to himself. Which he really wanted to. A lot has already been happening in the last few days. And he wished that he could just get the case done and go back to England. But a part of him said… He wanted to stay. But that was what made him confuse at first. Maybe his hesitation was why the case didn't had much progress so far.

Meanwhile in the city, Nick and Judy were cruising around the area, looking for any reckless drivers. Both of them were on traffic duty today and were just relaxing in the car, drinking their coffee.

"Sure is quiet today…" Nick said, shaking his cup lightly with his arm on the elbow as he wait for something to happen.

"I guess everyone must have been worn out from the parade last night," Judy joked. "Even the bad guys."

The fox cop frowned and placed his chin on his forearm that was placed on the windowsill of the car. "Why are we on traffic duty again? I really prefer if we get some action."

"Suck it up, Nick." The rabbit sipped on her drink a little and sighed. "It's only for the day. Rhinowitz and Tuskford needed the day off after all. Better to have someone to take their roles for now."

Nick groaned in annoyance. He knew that. He just didn't want to be a part of it after all. He prefers to be running around, chasing suspects and getting into trouble. For the thrill that is. Not because he likes dangers.

Judy placed the cup back on the cup holders and lay back down at her seat. "What's wrong, Nick?" she asked. "I thought you always liked relaxing and doing nothing."

"Ah ah ah," he quickly responded. "No true. I need some action in my life sometimes too okay?"

She raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. "Some action, eh?" she said in a seductive way with half-closed eyes and a smirked.

Nick's eyes widened and he looked over at Judy and waved his paws in denial. "N-not THAT kind of action!" He placed his arms across on each other on the windowsill and laid his chin on them in annoyance. He has heard enough rabbit jokes from Judy to know where this was taking him.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Dumb fox…" she said softly with her ears relaxed.

He glanced at her and smiled a little. "Though… I AM kinda bored, so…"

She got off of him and slapped his arm playfully. "Pervert…"

An awkward silence filled the space in the car until Nick cleared his throat. "How was Savage last night?" he asked. "Did he look tired or…?"

Judy looked out at the window and shrugged. "He looked fine to me," she said. "A bit sleepy though. Probably got bored with the parade. Still, he was dressing way too nicely for something as annual as this."

"Maybe it's his first time?"

"Who knows?"

Suddenly Bogo's voice was heard over the radio. "Hopps, Wilde," he called. "Get back to the station."

"Finally!" Nick put on his shades and quickly grabbed the microphone. "We're on our way chief," he said with a calm and cool tone before putting it back.

"Excite, are we?" Judy asked with an eyebrow raised, holding the wheel with both paws.

"Yes, yes we are."

She laughed and stepped breaks lightly as the two head back to the ZPD as Bogo instructed.

And as soon as they arrived, Nick raised his shades up above on his head and noticed a black FoxRoyce in the parking lot. "I'm guessing Agent Savage is here," he said.

"Yea…" she said. "I noticed."

"Looks like he still needs our help huh?"

The two of them exited the cruiser and walked quickly up to the Chief's office.

Judy knocked on the door twice. "Chief Bogo?" she called. "Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde."

"Door's unlocked," the chief said he heard her.

She opened the door, letting Nick and herself in. And the first mammal they saw standing in front of Bogo was the secret agent from England.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde," Jack said with a slight bow. "Morning."

"Morning to you too, Savage," Nick quickly greeted. He noticed a terrible expression from Jack's face. He keeps blinking too much. "You look awful."

Judy slapped him on the arm. "Nick!" she whispered.

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been worse," he said. "But now isn't the time for sleep." He turned to the water buffalo. "Chief Bogo. Is it okay if I borrow both Wilde and Hopps? I could use the assistance. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Of course," Chief said. "Few minutes should be okay with you two, right?"

"Thank you." Jack then walked outside and glanced behind him to them. "Mind if we talk in both of your office?"

Judy and Nick looked at each other. "Okay," Judy said nodding with a shrug on her shoulders.

And after the three entered both the two officers' office, Jack turned to the couple. "Please lock the door," he asked.

"Um, okay…" Nick said before doing so.

Jack placed his briefcase on the long and empty table. He opened the bag up and slowly and carefully placed a few things on the table. The jacket that he found at the store in Sahara Square, the package with red leather cloth that he received at Savannah Central train station and the matryoshka doll that he got from last night during the parade.

The first thing Nick spotted was the jacket and he took a step forward for a closer look.

Jack quickly held him back and shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "These are evidence that I was given and found."

"Given? By who?" Judy said, stepping forward.

"I don't know. But whoever he or she is, they would leave me a message, telling me to go somewhere. And then leave me a certain package. With the same kind of paper." He took out a piece of paper with the last message he gotten. "A neighbor of mine told me it's a Stand brand paper. Only available in Quebec."

"Quebec?!" Judy said after taking it. "That far? Why would a paper from oversea be here in Zootopia."

"He probably brought it along with him in the first place," Nick suggested, placing his index finger under his chin. "To let us find him?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. If it's available outside of Quebec, he probably want us to KNOW where he's from. Like, I don't know, to check his migration registration? Like from Canada to Zootopia?"

Both the jack and doe stayed silent for a moment. It was broken until Judy chuckled.

"Check out the fox today," she said punching him softly on the arm. "Good deduction, partner."

Jack smiled. "Brilliant, actually," he corrected.

"What? What did I say?"

The hare chuckled and shook his head. "Forget it," he said, raising a paw. He then picked up the matryoshka doll and opened it. "This was inside the doll." He showed it to the bunny and fox the flour inside.

"What does it mean?" Nick asked.

The agent shrugged. "I absolutely have no idea. All I know is that this jacket was the biggest evidence that I can find. This is actually the same jacket your suspect was wearing."

Both the officers in charge looked at him and looked at the jacket closely. Judy grabbed some photos and see if there was a match. The photos weren't clear enough to confirm it but they really believed that it was the same, since the sewing pattern were the same.

"We can't confirm that yet…" Judy said. "There ARE similarities though."

"Well, whether or not, it's good enough evidence. Even the store manager said that it was a McKroc brand and he even said the one that gave it to him was a puma. Brazillian. Or Spanish."

Curiosity hit Nick when he felt a certain area on the jacket. "Huh?" Nick turned the jacket around, touching the inside and felt a faint lump on it. "Something's… Inside."

Jack touched the inside of the jacket around the back area and felt it too. "You're right…"

Judy did the same and felt it as well. She quickly rushed to the table and grabbed a knife.

She tried cutting it but to no avail. The leather was very thick. TOO thick.

"That's one tough leather…" Judy said. The leather was so thick that even the knife was almost turning blunt. "We need to get this to the lab to get it cut open now."

"Good idea," Nick agreed.

"Alright, let's get this thing open," Wolfard said, taking out a curvy, industrial knife.

The three didn't waste time taking the jacket to the lab at all. They even had to answer a few of Wolfard questions about the jacket but it didn't take them long to answer it.

As Wolfard cut open the inside of the jacket, a strong odour came out of the slit and Wolfard immediately turned his head away.

"Ugh!" he responded, covering his knows. "What is that smell?!"

Nick then snapped his fingers. "Wolf… Strong nose. I see," he joked.

"Nick…" Judy said slapping his arm. "This is serious."

Wolfard quickly wore a mask to cover up his nose. The smell was now less strong and he didn't had any trouble breathing anymore. "What is it?" he asked.

Jack slowly lifted up the slit and the smell reached his nose, making him back away. "What a stench!" he said covering his nose now. But he didn't back away. He tore open the remaining cut and inside was a white powdered substance.

The stench was now so strong that even Nick and Judy immediately covered their noses in disgust.

"Is that… Catnip?!" Nick said.

"I think so…" Wolfard. "I never seen or smelled one before so, beats me."

"Ugh… It sure is… Strong…" Judy said slowly backing away.

And suddenly, Nick thought of an idea. He quickly rushed out of the lab without saying anything else.

"Nick? Nick!" Judy called. "I can't believe this!"

But in a few moments later, Nick returned with Officer Fangmeyer, the tiger cop that he talked to the other day.

"So what is it that you need…" Fangmeyer's words trailed off the moment he sniffed the catnip and he went all woozy. He covered his nose quickly and held on to the wall to keep his balance. "Wh-what's with this catnip?!"

"Bingo," Nick said, shutting his nose tight. "Looks like I was right."

"Hopps and Wilde found it in a jacket that Agent Savage brought."

Fangmeyer looked away from the scene. The strong smell was really affecting him more than the others. "Well then, next time, Wilde, DON'T try to do that on me again," he warned.

"We just needed to confirm it," he denied innocently. "We've never smelled catnip before."

Fangmeyer shook his head and left the room quickly before he could breathe in that nauseous stench again.

"Well then," Nick said turning to the three. "Looks like it's confirm it's catnip."

"But why would it be in the jacket without a sealed bag?" Wolfard asked.

Jack thought for a moment. He eventually came up with this idea. "Wait…" he said, slowly releasing his nose, getting use to the smell. "Remember the doll I brought along?"

"The matryoshka one?" Judy asked.

Jack nodded. "I think it was hint about us having to cut it open," he said. "And inside was this thing. Just like the flour in the doll."

"Make sense now," Nick agreed. "But why not keep the catnip in a bag?"

"Maybe that's just it. If it was in the bag, I think it would make too much noises. Plastic, after all. But think about how strong the leather was just now. Not even Officer Wolfard managed to detect the smell."

Wolfard nodded. "Until I cut it open that is…" he reminded.

"Who knew that the jacket was this thick…" Judy said.

A thought then struck Jack. "Wait… The jacket came from the clothes store in Sahara Square…" Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"The store owner got it for free even… What if…" Jack's eyes widened and he quickly rushed out of the lab and then out of the ZPD, followed by Nick and Judy.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And it ends here. I apologize again for the late update. As I've said before… Too busy with Pokémon GO. But I'm back. I'll try to keep updated earlier this time. Sorry, everyone…_


	14. Cancellation

A/N: Lately… I've been thinking. I don't feel like continuing this story anymore. It is leading me to nowhere. The reason why was because I've been working on my OCs' stories a lot than focusing on WildeHopps. Because literally every Zootopia fanfic I read is about Nick and Judy this, Nick and Judy that. And then there's also Jack Savage in the love triangle kind of story. And because of that, I feel unoriginal. I enjoyed writing Under One Roof was because it was the most original I can ever think of for my characters and history.

Imagine this. Why did Byron Howard and Rich Moore had so much fun working on Zootopia? Because it was original. They did not continue making the same kind of movies over and over again. First it was Frozen which was about love and then Big Hero 6 was about friendship and bonds. And Zootopia was about bias. Because of this, I can't continue writing the same thing over and over again and there is definitely no fun in that.

I'm sorry everyone, but I'm giving up this story. I will, however, summarize the story if you guys can agree to just let it go. As I've said before, I write for fun and I don't actually find it fun anymore, trying to amuse you all. I rather have fun writing and not being recognized than being told I did a good job writing a WildeHopps story.

Again, forgive me. But I'm cancelling this story. If you all like me to finish the story, just tell me and I'll summarize it in the next chapter. Let me know. If you also have any questions, whether or not it'll be personal, just ask. I will answer all of them and tell you why.


	15. Summary of the Agent

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for respecting my decision everyone. Because of that, I'll make sure the highlights are in this story._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney, not to me. I swear._

Jack received another message that said Tundratown when Nick and Judy decided to follow him to his safehouse. Then, Nick heard that Max was at Tundratown with Sophie and asked if they can go on, 'a double date' so he can get a few info. If anyone who read Under One Roof chapter 13, then you all would get it.

Max DID give info about it which was never shown in Under One Roof. But it was not enough so Judy went to Mr. Big for help. He provided more help than Max and said that the McKroc brand use to be in Zootopia. It was only one store and it got shut down. A place known as Meadowland was where they make the product. Meadowland was another scrapped idea that Disney used back then for Zootopia. It was suppose to be where the Cliffside Asylum was.

Anyway, after sharing the info with Jack, the three realize that both their cases were connected and decided to sneak into the abandoned factory to check only to find the loan sharks that Nick and Judy were looking for were there, putting catnip in jackets and sewing them.

A couple of cats then found the three sneaking in and as they awoke, they got their answers.

The jackets were used as a way to send the buyers the product. Because of its thickness, no one suspected the catnip to be in there.

Jack noticed the box he was looking for beside the boss and demanded it back.

The lights go out when they were going to kill the three and all of a sudden, someone was fighting the cats in the dark. When the lights got back, it was Max and Voxroy.

Voxroy revealed that he was the one that sent him the messages. Even Nick and Judy were a bit cautious with him still. Max said he trusts Voxroy again because… Ahem… Voxroy kinda started to get along with a prey… Bellwether.

And that's when Jack pointed his gun at Max. He just knew, Max was the one that killed his former lover. Max didn't fight back. Judy and Nick tried to help but Voxroy kept them away.

Max then gave something to Jack. What looks like a remote control. The box was left unopened all these years because it was made out of special metal with no lead. And it can opened with sensors.

He apologize to Jack and let him have his way with him. Take note, that this take place after Under One Roof. Jack shot his gun but missed on purpose and walked away with the box after taking the controller from Max.

Few days passed and he said goodbye to Nick and Judy. And as he returned to England, he opened the box to find a letter inside and picture of his former lover, Maryanne. There was a burnt piece of red leather in the box too as he realized that the red leather he got back at Zootopia from Voxroy back then was the same one in the box.

The letter was written by her, saying her goodbye because she knew that when the time comes she hoped that he find this message and fall in love again with someone else. He then thought of Nadya, his vixen personal assistance. And he smiled, thinking that maybe it's time to change and let go of the past.

Voxroy also returned to prison after he was done with his job. He was brought to help thanks to Max but only for a while. After some conversation with Bellwether, he realized he and she hate the same kind of thing. The opposite of their respective group. So it's kinda like he loves her because she hates predators and she loves him because he hates prey. Something like that.

As for Max, well, he was involved in a job in England. He even became Maryanne's friend which he later gained her trust. In one of thos jobs, she helped him because what she was doing was actually wrong. Which is why she left a letter for Jack, in case if she's gone.

And during those moments, an accident happened and she bled to death. Max tried to help when she was still breathing but was told to leave her and was later found by Jack. That's when she left him the picture of the box and ask him to go find it.

And I'm sure you ask, how did the box ended up in the hands of the loan sharks. The box WAS suppose to be given to the contractor. But her last request to Max was to not let them open it because, the letter she wrote to Jack was inside. Max hid the control all these years until the moment was right.

Frankie and the others had no idea about how to open it and they reminded the contractors about their job which is to get the box. They were never told to help open it for them.

And that's about it. Sorry to leave you all hanging like that. But this is the best I can describe. If you have more questions about the story, please don't hesitate to ask. Because I'm sure there are some you guys and gals can't understand. :)


End file.
